Star Trek Reloaded
by kruaxi
Summary: Questa storia si posiziona fra gli avvenimenti di 'Into darkness' e quelli di 'Beyond'. L'equipaggio dell'Enterprise affronta un viaggio pieno di incognite per tentare di ripristinare la linea temporale precedente all'arrivo di Nero, motivati da un guardiano del tempo della Federazione del futuro, ma il tutto sarà molto diverso da quel che si immaginano...


Spock era anziano, molto anziano a dire il vero, anche per un vulcan.

Seduto sulla veranda di una modesta casa di legno in collina, osservava le poche luci della piccola città sottostante, 'Nuovo Vulcano'.

Pensò che era un nome davvero altisonante per quel piccolo agglomerato urbano, freddo e sperduto su quel pianeta che, da poco, portava lo stesso nome.

"La città conta 166441 abitanti... per lo spazio, al momento, ce ne sono in giro altri 2.335.213" pensò "con il mediocre tasso di crescita che ci contraddistingue, nonché con la nostra irrazionale tendenza ad evitare rapporti interraziali… rischiamo di estinguerci".

Incrociò le dita delle mani e tentò di mettersi comodo sulla scalcinata sedia di legno.

"Dono della Federazione, così come tutte quelle baracche laggiù".

Si sentiva stanco ed amareggiato come non mai ed il freddo pungente di quella presunta estate, così distante dal caldo spesso oppressivo del suo pianeta natale, gli penetrava dentro le ossa, ricordandogli che la fiera baldanza della sua razza era ormai un ricordo lontano, così come la sua gioventù.

Dopo la distruzione di Vulcano, dopo essersi ritrovato in questa nuova linea temporale, aveva sulle prime pensato si trattasse in fondo soltanto di una nuova opportunità; nessuno sapeva davvero se i tempi che aveva conosciuto fossero sopravvissuti, nessuno era in grado di dire se esisteva ancora un tempo futuro, magari parallelo a quello che stava vivendo, dove Vulcano continuava ad essere un faro di civiltà per la Federazione... un tempo dove lui, giovane ufficiale, esplorava lo Spazio a bordo di una nave chiamata 'Enterprise', insieme a Bones, a Scotty, a Jim...

Inizialmente aveva ritenuto plausibile la teoria del vortice che, immaginando lo scorrere del tempo come un fiume, riteneva che ogni modifica del passato, causata da incidenti temporali oppure dall'azione più o meno consapevole di eventuali crononauti, fosse destinata ad esaurirsi come un mulinello nell'acqua, acqua, ovvero 'tempo', destinata a ricomporsi nella sua forma originale quanto prima, così che il futuro sarebbe tornato a coincidere con i suoi ricordi.

Ma... era soltanto un desiderio irrealizzabile.

L'arrivo di Nero, il pazzo romulano che con la sua assurda sete di vendetta aveva ucciso prima il padre di Kirk e poi distrutto il suo pianeta natale, era stato ben altro che un vortice.

Ormai viveva da quattro anni in questo nuovo presente... Aveva visto l'ascesa di un J.T. Kirk assai diverso da quello che conosceva: coraggioso e combattivo, certo, ma non era l'uomo saggio e, a modo suo, assai logico con cui aveva condiviso tante avventure. Pensava al giovane se stesso che aveva incontrato, e più ci pensava meno 'si' riconosceva: nonostante le apparenze il 'nuovo' Spock era un concentrato di assurdità, tanto dedito (suo malgrado ?) alle emozioni da risultare praticamente indistinguibile da un umano.

Questo sarebbe bastato a fare la differenza ? Il suo occhio alieno, come tante volte era successo nel 'suo' tempo, avrebbe dato realmente al giovane Kirk un ulteriore strumento a disposizione per interpretare e risolvere i mille problemi che gli si sarebbero via via parati davanti ?

Era rimasto perplesso di fronte alla storia con Khan, il nuovo Khan così enormemente diverso da quello che ricordava: leggendo i rapporti non aveva trovato una minima logica in quegli accadimenti, risolti alla fin fine soltanto con la forza e buona fortuna... No, non era affatto come si ricordava.

Il freddo aumentava, era tempo di entrare in casa e mettersi davanti al fuoco... Già sapeva che, anche quella notte, non sarebbe riuscito a prender sonno.

Poi, un boato.

La luce durò soltanto una frazione di secondo, giusto il tempo per abbagliarlo.

Appena riprese pieno possesso del campo visivo, con stupore, anzi, con curiosità, vide una piccola navicella di foggia sconosciuta malamente atterrata nel suo giardino.

Le piccole coltivazioni di fiori e piante vulcan, che mai avevano davvero attecchito in quell'atmosfera aliena nonostante la sua ostinazione, erano state definitivamente divelte da quell'artefatto, ammaccato e bruciacchiato, che stava sbuffando fumo acre da quello che sembrava un motore irrimediabilmente danneggiato.

Istintivamente guardò verso la piccola città: nessun segno di allarme, nessun drone-polizia già in aria, nessuna sirena... Qualunque cosa fosse, quella nave aveva oltrepassato tutti i sistemi di sorveglianza planetari senza farsi identificare.

Tornò ad osservare l'oggetto: non era lungo più di quattro metri e sembrava in gran parte occupato da un abitacolo sovrastato da una capottina trasparente a goccia.

Per un attimo mise la mano sul comunicatore per avvertire la propria gente ma, senza sapere perché, la ritirò e, pian piano, si avviò verso la nave.

La vernice dell'ordigno era in gran parte scrostata ed annerita, ma ben visibile rimaneva un logo, un logo dalle forme inusuali per come le conosceva, ma comunque inequivocabili: il logo della Federazione.

Quando fu a pochi metri dall'oggetto, la capottina saltò letteralmente via ed una figura in penombra si trasse dall'abitacolo con una certa fatica.

-Lunga vita e prosperità- disse l'anziano Vulcan, con la mano destra alzata ad altezza spalla, nell'antica posa di saluto e pace.

-Spock... è lei... non credevo ce l'avrei fatta...- l'essere era palesemente un uomo, solo in parte celato da una tuta spaziale di foggia mai vista -non ha idea quanto sia felice di vederla...

Così detto, l'uomo svenne e cadde a terra.

Spock si chiedeva se l'irrazionalità avesse colpito anche lui. Invece di chiamare aiuto aveva trascinato il nuovo venuto dentro casa, e lo aveva disteso su di un letto. Il tricorder aveva confermato l'assenza di pericoli biologici e la sostanziale buona salute dell'uomo, in apparenza sofferente soltanto di una notevole disidratazione ed inedia.

La tuta ricordava vagamente quelle già in uso durante gli ultimi suoi giorni nell'antica linea temporale, quando con la Jelly Fish tentava di far collassare l'anomalia stellare che avrebbe poi distrutto Romulus, ma era comunque diversa, sembrava molto più avanzata.

Sul petto, in bella evidenza, quello strano logo della Federazione.

Spock tolse il casco al visitatore e non si stupì affatto nel trovarsi davanti un volto mai visto: era un bell'uomo, sulla quarantina, alto e muscoloso, di carnagione scura, forse originario dell'Africa atlantica, geneticamente parlando.

Continuava a rimproverarsi per l'illogicità delle sue azioni, per la gestione privata dello strano avvenimento ma, in cuor suo, sentiva che era la cosa giusta. Ed in molti anni aveva imparato a dar retta anche alla suà metà umana, le rare volte che lo aveva ritenuto necessario.

Infine, dopo una rapida idratazione e la somministrazione di banali nutrienti endovena, l'uomo riprese conoscenza e lo guardò fisso negli occhi: -Prego che lei non abbia chiamato nessuno.

Spock non sapeva perché, ma si aspettava queste parole.

-No, nessuno- individuò i gradi da ufficiale sul colletto dell'interlocutore -nessuno sa che lei è qui, soltanto io e, ne sono certo, vorrà avere la cortesia di spiegarmi il motivo del suo arrivo.

L'uomo abbozzò un sorriso: -La stavo cercando, sono anni che la cerco... e sono maledettamente stanco...- Spock lo osservò meglio, il suo ospite aveva la barba incolta e la divisa sporca ed in disordine; di certo aveva visto tempi migliori.

-Quanto ha da dirmi necessita di un'azione immediata ?- La voce di Spock era ferma e calma, come sempre, mentre si rivolgeva all'inatteso ospite.

-...No... non proprio... anche se...

-Credo sia meglio che lei riposi qualche ora, sono certo che ne trarremo tutti vantaggio.

L'uomo annuì e fece appena in tempo ad articolare un 'grazie' prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sonno necessario e profondo.

Spock rimase accanto al letto per un po'.

Sulle prime il desiderio di fondere la sua mente con quella dell'uomo l'aveva solleticato, ma non c'era bisogno alcuno di quest'atto, così simile ad un'intima violenza se non concertato: il visitatore gli avrebbe detto tutto al risveglio.

Spock si adagiò sulla grande poltrona che aveva nell'ingresso della sua abitazione, non prima di aver dato una rapida occhiata al curioso mezzo col quale l'uomo era giunto da lui.

L'ispezione confermò i suoi sospetti: era senza dubbio un mezzo della Federazione ma non di questi tempi, e neppure di quelli che aveva lasciato.

Sembrava qualcosa di estremamente evoluto, assai più sofisticato di qualunque cosa avesse mai visto usare dai popoli della Federazione. Le anomalie riscontrate dal tricorder avevano dato una prima significativa risposta alle sue tante domande.

Sulla poltrona, Spock sentì, inatteso, un grande sonno arrivare anche per lui ed il suo ultimo pensiero non lasciava adito a dubbi: "Il punto non è da dove venga il nostro amico, ma da quando."

Si addormentò con una curiosa smorfia sulle labbra che, agli occhi di un umano, poteva sembrare un sorriso.

Quando l'uomo si risvegliò, Spock era pronto.

In piedi, davanti al letto, il vecchio vulcan sembrava il ritratto della tranquillità.

-Quanto ho dormito ?

La domanda del visitatore diede a Spock la scusa per una delle sue famose risposte, tanto pedanti quanto involontariamente ridicole alle orecchie di un umano.

-Calcolandolo in tempo terrestre, lei ha riposato per 13 ore, 42 minuti e 23 secondi... Più o meno...

Sul viso dell'uomo si presentò un'ombra di preoccupazione: -E' molto !

-Ne aveva bisogno. Ora si sistemi come preferisce. Li ha un bagno a disposizione e, se vuole, una tunica pulita che dovrebbe starle alla perfezione.

-E questo buon odore ?- L'uomo annusava l'aria con fare quasi teatrale -E'... pancetta, vero ?

-E' molto che non mangia ? Comunque mi sono permesso di preparare qualcosa, attingendo dalle mie conoscenze riguardo i tipici gusti umani.

Lo sguardo dell'uomo sprizzava riconoscenza: -Pancetta... mi creda... sono secoli che non ne mangio !

Spock pensò che 'secoli' potesse non essere una semplice iperbole.

Un'ora dopo il vulcan sedeva a tavola con il suo misterioso ospite.

Pulito e rasato, vestito da una sobria tunica grigia, l'uomo mangiò voracemente fette su fette di pancetta insieme a uova fritte e pane tostato.

L'odore della carne risultava sgradevole a Spock, vegetariano come uso alla sua razza, ma non faceva fatica a sopportare i costumi degli 'altri'.

La colazione terminò con molte tazze di caffè finché, sazio e soddisfatto, il visitatore si pulì ben bene le labbra e, finalmente, distolse lo sguardo dalla tavola per rivolgerlo all'attenzione del vecchio vulcan.

-Io... la ringrazio... mi ha salvato la vita.

-Voi umani amate alla follia queste dichiarazioni esagerate e fantasiose... c'é stato un tempo lontano in cui le prendevo regolarmente alla lettera e l'avrei tediata spiegandole come quest'affermazione sia ben lontana dal vero.

L'uomo sorrise e scosse la testa.

-Beh, credo sia ora di parlare...

Spock annuì impercettibilmente ed attese.

-Per prima cosa, la mia nave...

-L'ho coperta con un telone agricolo, non desterà curiosità alcuna.

-Bene... Lasci che mi presenti... Sono il capitano Steve Notbe, servizi segreti temporali della Federazione dei pianeti uniti, comandante della USS Riddle, NCC 23.440...

-Un crononauta, era evidente. Da quale secolo viene signore ?

L'uomo lo guardò di sottecchi: -Lei deve essere difficile da stupire, vero ?

-Qualcosa ho visto...- Involontariamente, davanti agli occhi di Spock si materializzarono per una frazione di secondo migliaia di immagini, cariche di strani nuovi mondi e di luoghi dove nessuno era mai stato prima -ma sarà pur sempre un tenue bagliore nel buio...

-Ambasciatore, io agivo nel XXX° secolo, con il solo scopo di vegliare sulla linea temporale, pronto a correggerne anomalie e deviazioni.

Spock unì le mani, come in segno di preghiera: -Ci sono sempre stati indizi della sua... organizzazione. Ricordo che, nel mio tempo d'origine, ne avemmo conferme dirette soprattutto dai rapporti della nave Voyager, di ritorno da una lunga odissea nel quadrante Delta.

L'uomo annuì: -So di cosa parla.

-Dunque, cosa è successo ? E perché è qui ?

-Signor Spock, lei deve aiutarmi... L'Universo è andato a rotoli e dobbiamo ripristinarlo !

Neppure questo stupì minimamente il vulcan.

L'uomo parlò per ore.

La sua crono pattuglia, formata da tre navi, era racchiusa dentro una bolla 'extra tempo' quando una nuova linea temporale aveva totalmente sovrastato l'altra, la loro, quella che chiamavano 'casa'.

Avevano così esplorato il XXX° secolo, non trovando che le rovine di quella che era stata la federazione dei pianeti uniti. L'intero quadrante Alfa bruciava sotto i colpi di una guerra totale fra il Dominio ed i Borg, ovunque regnava solo paura ed anarchia.

Risalendo il corso del tempo avevano visto l'Impero Klingon sconfiggere ed umiliare la malridotta flotta stellare della Federazione, prima di essere annientato dal Dominio.

Prima ancora, ed i tempi si stavano velocemente avvicinando all'attuale, le informazioni su Nero e la futura distruzione del loro pianeta natale avevano convinto il senato di Romulus ad una corsa al riarmo senza precedenti: forti di centinaia di falchi da battaglia avevano attaccato la Federazione in cerca di nuovi territori dove trasferirsi.

Lo scontro era stato durissimo, 'Nuovo Vulcano' era stato uno dei primi pianeti ad essere completamente distrutto: l'odio di Nero si era trasferito ai suoi avi.

Sorpreso, Spock si ritrovò a non provare neppure una parvenza d'emozione a quest'ultima notizia. Scoprì una volta di più che il luogo dove viveva non aveva consistenza nella sua percezione; da subito lo aveva immaginato come temporaneo ed immaginario...

La guerra era durata a lungo ed aveva visto la sconfitta totale dei romulani, salvo lasciare una flotta stellare stremata alla mercé dell'Impero Klingon.

"Tutto per una stella, una stella anomala ed imprevedibile che io non sono riuscito a contenere, nonostante la mia arrogante sicurezza di potercela fare."

Spock pensò allo sfortunato volo con la Jelly Fish, alla materia rossa che avrebbe dovuto far collassare la stella ed a quest'ultima che, senza preavvisi, era esplosa e si era espansa

a velocità curvatura, una cosa oltre ogni logica, distruggendo il vicino sistema solare di Romulus in pochi minuti.

La stella era a soli sei anni luce dall'astro di Romulus. Si pensava che, se nel peggiore dei casi fosse diventata una nova, I romulani avrebbero avuto anni per abbandonare il loro sistema in procinto di essere colpito da dosi di radiazioni insopportabili.

Invece quella strana stella aveva fatto ben altro.

E lui non era riuscito ad impedirlo.

-Non so proprio cosa potrei fare per lei, comandante- improvvisamente Spock sentì gravare tutto il peso della sua età veneranda nelle proprie parole -cambiare il futuro, lo sappiamo, non è impossibile correggendo il passato... ma come cambiare il passato se questo è stato modificato da un evento futuro... in un futuro che non esiste più ?

Il comandante Notbe sentì crescere dentro di se una strana sensazione di freddo.

Dopo attimi di esitazione, il capitano tornò ad incalzare Spock: -Ma lei ed io, signore, esistiamo, pur appartenendo, e sottolineo 'appartenendo', ad una linea temporale apparentemente evaporata nel nulla.

-Noi siamo anomalie, sappiamo che il... tempo... può sopportarne di piccole incongruenze come la nostra esistenza qui ed ora...- Rispose il vulcan.

-Ambasciatore, sia come sia il futuro è sbagliato e dobbiamo correggerlo !

Spock lo guardò con attenzione: il capitano aveva probabilmente molti più anni dei quaranta che dimostrava, chissà a che livello era arrivata la medicina nel XXX° secolo...

Sotto la tunica si indovinavano muscoli tonici ed ubbidienti, tipici di un uomo avvezzo

all'azione ma, osservandone bene gli occhi, il guerriero lasciava il posto ad una persona colta e profonda, a suo agio in battaglia come in biblioteca.

Notbe doveva averne viste molte e non sembrava affatto persona da sottovalutare.

-Immagino che lei sia venuto a cercarmi con la sicurezza del mio appoggio in quest'impresa.- Il vulcan chiuse gli occhi mentre parlava: -Cosa le fa pensare che desideri arrogarmi il diritto di cambiare il destino di queste persone ?

Così facendo allargò le braccia e con la mano destra indicò platealmente la cittadina sotto di loro.

-E' un destino che non meritano- il capitano si mise istintivamente a braccia conserte, come a rifiutare l'affermazione di Spock -abbiamo il dovere di rendere loro una Federazione migliore, un'unione di popoli dediti al pensiero ed alla parola... Se non facciamo nulla, la Federazione diventerà soltanto una fucina di armi da guerra, per decenni, prima di finire comunque nell'oblio, sommersa dal fuoco e dal sangue.

Spock si alzò dalla sedia e si mise a camminare per la stanza, aprì la porta e, sulla ventosa veranda, guardò attentamente le tristi casupole a valle.

"Eravamo un grande popolo, un faro di civiltà" pensò, cupo ed indeciso.

Sentì emozioni forti e contraddittorie farsi strada in lui ma non le bloccò del tutto, come faceva di solito: permise loro di affiorare pian piano, gli consentì di esprimere le loro ragioni.

-E... per favore... non mi dica che una tale azione non sarebbe etica o logica...

Per un attimo la voce di Notbe assunse un tono vagamente di rimprovero: -Lei e J.T. Kirk avete violato tante di quelle volte questa presunta etica del Tempo, ed ugualmente siete spesso andati contro ogni logica possibile... Eppure avete fatto la differenza e se il 'nostro' tempo è... era... un luogo degno per vivere lo dobbiamo anche alla vostra umana follia.

Spock si girò di scatto: -Non vedo il bisogno di insultarmi...

Il capitano ebbe come una scossa: -Mi scusi ambasciatore, io non...

Il vulcan alzò una mano verso l'uomo: -Non si preoccupi, ho capito benissimo. L'unica cosa che non ho capito è la sua linea d'azione- Spock si avvicinò all'uomo -oltre al fatto che lei ha parlato di tre navette della sua cronopattuglia... Dove sono gli altri ?

Notbe abbasso lentamente la testa: -La prima idea che ci venne in mente fu di usare il Guardiano dell'Eternità ma scoprimmo che non esisteva più... Però durante questa escursione venimmo intercettati dai Jem Hadar e neppure la nostra tecnologia superiore fu sufficiente; le navette dei miei compagni furono distrutte dal fuoco nemico e, da allora, mi sposto di tempo in tempo, evitando ogni contatto.

-Capisco- Spock guardò con rinnovato rispetto quell'uomo, l'ultimo sopravvissuto dell'utopia umana, solo da tanto tempo nonché sperduto nel tempo.

-Per quanto riguarda la sua domanda principale... Ambasciatore, la prego, usi il suo intelletto e mi dica cosa ne pensa.- Notbe si alzò lentamente dalla sedia, si guardo intorno come a cercare immaginarie spie e si mise viso a viso col vulcan: -Signor Spock... l'unica possibilità che abbiamo è tornare indietro nel tempo, prima dell'arrivo di Nero.

Il vulcan alzò un sopracciglio: -Ha la mia massima attenzione.

-Dobbiamo andare nel passato e far implodere quella stella.

La Do Kal era stata una nave possente, a lungo l'orgoglio della flotta vulcan.

Il suo ruolo primario, come per tutte le altre navi da spazio profondo della flotta, era stata l'esplorazione ma i progettisti non si erano dimenticati di armarla pesantemente.

Molto tempo prima, quando la Federazione era solo l'idea di pochi visionari, aveva polverizzato un attacco a sorpresa da parte di una razza di guerrieri, i klingon. Questi si stavano facendo un nome per il quadrante Alfa con la loro aggressività e la loro cultura totalmente improntata al combattimento come primario scopo di vita.

Dieci potenti incrociatori, orgoglio del popolo di Kronos, erano stati spazzati via con facilità mentre si accingevano ad attaccare quello che pensavano fosse soltanto un popolo di flaccidi asceti pacifisti, decadenti ed inerti.

L'orgoglio dei Klingon era stato umiliato, avevano però iniziato a rispettare quel popolo forse pacifico ma di certo non indifeso.

Oggi la Do Kal era solo l'ombra del passato. Recuperata da un arsenale orbitante, dov'era stoccata da anni, veniva usata come trasporto merci e persone fra Nuovo Vulcano e la Terra. Spock aveva ottenuto una miserabile cuccetta, persa fra lugubri hangar vuoti, pronti ad essere riempiti una volta sulla Terra con ogni genere di aiuti per i profughi vulcan.

Pur se tutti vedevano come logica e necessaria questa dipendenza dalla Terra, i più tradizionalisti fra i sopravvissuti, quelli che faticavano a nascondere la loro xenofobia, la consideravano una vergognosa carità da parte di una razza emotiva, quindi inferiore.

Sulla nave viaggiava anche un commerciante andoriano, schivo e sempre attento a non destare l'attenzione di nessuno.

L'andoriano usava incontrare Spock sulla passeggiata; insieme si fermavano a guardare dall'unica grande vetrata il nulla al di là di essa. La nave si muoveva a curvatura tre, la Terra non sarebbe stata raggiunta prima di quattro giorni.

-Spock, sarò onesto, non so per quanto tempo ancora riuscirò a sopportare questa protesi- così dicendo l'andoriano si sfiorò con la mano destra le antenne cartillaginee che gli fuoriscivano dalla testa -ho già rischiato di tranciarle via più volte...

-Capitano- il vulcan stava a braccia conserte; guardava il vuoto cosmico e sembrava parlare a se stesso -sulla necessità di una sua presenza in incognito abbiamo già discusso.

-Certo, certo !- L'epidermide azzurra era estraniante, ma gli occhi dell'alieno erano indiscutibilmente quelli di Notbe, vivi e nervosi.

-In ogni caso... Noto che anche nel XXX° secolo gli umani non hanno smesso di lamentarsi continuamente per ogni piccola seccatura.

Così dicendo, Spock si girò lentamente verso l'uomo del futuro, abbozzando una strana espressione fra l'annoiato e l'accondiscendente.

Notbe si mise a ridere, senza preoccuparsi troppo di non farsi notare: gli andoriani erano famosi per estremizzare in pubblico le loro emozioni.

-Va bene, ambasciatore, speriamo almeno che questa mascherata regga in dogana...

Ore dopo Spock sedeva in una sedia del refettorio della nave, spiluccando distrattamente una disgustosa ministra di verdure.

"Aiuti dalla Terra, senza dubbio..."

La risata di un bambino attirò la sua attenzione; probabilmente non aveva più di tre anni e stava giocando con un amico immaginario, correndo intorno ai tavoli.

Rapito dalla scena, seguì il piccolo nelle sue fantasiose evoluzioni e, mentre lo guardava, pensò a quello stesso bambino, oggi, ma in un oggi di un altro tempo.

Se loro ce l'avessero fatta... se loro avessero ripristinato la linea temporale... Sarebbe sempre esistito quel bambino ? Sarebbe mai nato ? Cosa dava loro il diritto di scegliere per il futuro di... quel bambino e di un intero universo ?

-Tucat !

Il bimbo si fermò come se avessero premuto un interruttore a quel richiamo, e rimase fermo fra i tavoli, in attesa. Venne raggiunto da un distinto vulcan, dall'aspetto fiero ed austero: -Tucat, vuoi essere la vergogna della nostra famiglia ? Ti stai comportando in modo profondamente stupido, illogico... Sembri un umano !

Al che, il bambino abbassò la testa e chiese scusa al padre con dovuta cerimonia.

Spock girò lo sguardo altrove ma l'immagine del bimbo rimase a lungo a tormentarlo.

-La Terra è prossima- il vulcan guardava preoccupato il tempo d'arrivo previsto riportato dal grande orologio sulla passeggiata -si sente pronto capitano ?

Notbe si grattava poco elegantemente la testa, tormentato dal continuo prurito provocato dalle protesi bio mimetiche: -Ambasciatore, è il mio unico scopo di vita.

-Potremmo fallire.

-Non possiamo, non ne abbiamo il diritto.

-Non è molto logica questa affermazione.

A questa risposta, Notbe fece per protestare ma si arrese prima ancora di aprir bocca.

-Certo... Spock... potremmo fallire. Migliaia di cose possono andare storte a partire dalla possibilità che la sua fiducia sia mal riposta... Lui potrebbe rifiutare o, peggio ancora, denunciarci... sarebbe... logico, no ?

-Logico... forse- disse il vecchio vulcan -ma troppo poco umano per lui...

Spock rimase perplesso una volta raggiunta l'orbita terrestre.

La vecchia nave vulcan dovette fare una lunga fila prima di avere il permesso per teletrasportare sulla superficie i suoi ospiti, avendo un livello di priorità assai basso rispetto al gran numero di naviglio militare presente intorno a quello che era diventato il paese guida della Federazione.

Dalla plancia, invitato dal capitano della nave da battaglia riadattata a trasporto, Spock osservava la miriade di sigle sul radar che rimandavano inequivocabilmente a vascelli pesantemente armati.

"Un tempo l'orbita era percorsa da navi da esplorazione..."

Sui monitor il vecchio vulcan vide molte navi della classe Constitution, la stessa dell'Enterprise, sfilare maestosamente a fianco della Do Kal, quest'ultima ridotta ormai ad un relitto del passato.

La tecnologia sembrava aver fatto un balzo quantico rispetto agli stessi anni del 'suo' tempo.

La cosa in se non era strana: fin dal primo tragico incontro con l'enorme nave di Nero, il giorno in cui era nato J.T. Kirk, i sensori della Federazione avevano acquisito una miriade di informazioni sulla tecnologia avanzatissima della nave mineraria romulana, riversandole sui nuovi progetti di astronave della flotta e, soprattutto, sul loro armamento.

Notbe apparve quasi d'improvviso a fianco di Spock, e fu come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero: -Non credo che la Federazione... anzi... i terrestri abbiano mai avuto una tale superiorità scientifica e militare sui loro potenziali nemici...

-Nonché sugli amici- disse il vulcan, con inattesa durezza -da quanto posso saperne l'interscambio di informazioni con gli altri membri della Federazione si è alquanto rarefatto negli ultimi tempi.

Il pensiero di Spock andò all'incredibile esperienza avuta tanti anni prima, quando il destino dell'Enterprise si era incrociato con quello di un'altra Enterprise, rappresentante di un regime crudele ed autoritario, nel così detto 'Universo dello Specchio'. Scacciò l'immagine dalla sua mente prima che un'irrazionale paura potesse prendere il sopravvento.

Le procedure in dogana furono lente e scrupolose. Gli impianti biomimetici di Notbe superarono tranquillamente i controlli: la tecnologia del XXX° secolo era perfettamente in grado di ingannarli.

Spock stesso sfoggiava credenziali false: l'arrivo sulla Terra del vulcan venuto dal futuro avrebbe creato troppo interesse e troppe domande.

Gli operatori del terminale di arrivo mostrarono un malcelato disprezzo nei confronti dell'andoriano, ovvero il capitano Notbe in incognito; Spock stesso si sentì soggetto ad un fastidioso atteggiamento di sufficienza unito alla curiosità di chi osserva un animale in via d'estinzione.

Ore dopo i due camminavano per i marciapiedi di Boston.

Notbe aveva potuto riprendere il suo aspetto umano e si sentiva come rinato.

Erano assistiti da un invisibile campo mimetico personale, che offriva alla miriade di sensori e di telecamere sparsi ovunque due identità false e potenzialmente innocue agli occhi di qualsivoglia inquisitore.

-Sono stato sulla Terra centinaia di volte... Ma non mi era mai successo di sentirmi un intruso.

A queste parole, il capitano si voltò verso il vecchio vulcan: -Qualcosa sta già cambiando, ambasciatore. La grandezza della Federazione stava anche nell'assoluta parità fra i propri membri, nel rispetto che mai veniva meno per le diversità... Diversità che ispiravano curiosità e desiderio di conoscenza, non mai disprezzo ed assimilazione forzata...

-Infinite diversità...

-...Infinite combinazioni- Disse Notbe, terminando la frase di Spock.

-L'IDIC dei vulcan, la vostra filosofia, è stata uno dei capisaldi della Federazione dei pianeti uniti... Così come siete stati i primi ad invitarci fra le stelle, ugualmente ci avete presi per mano, insegnandoci a non rinnegare il nostro essere ma, allo stesso tempo, ci avete fornito strumenti nuovi per gestire la nostra... esuberanza, le nostre emozioni ed i nostri lati oscuri. Ci avete fatto da genitori, senza farcelo notare, finchè non siamo stati abbastanza 'adulti' da saperci muovere da soli nell'Universo... senza peraltro essere mai più soli veramente, perché con noi già c'erano legioni di altri popoli convertiti alla causa della crescita, della tolleranza, del bene comune...

-Belle parole capitano, la ringrazio- Spock sentì un forte moto di riconoscenza nei confronti dell'uomo venuto da un tempo tanto lontano -tuttavia, pur se è vero che il mio popolo è stato capace di grandi pensieri, non dimentichi che neppure noi ci siamo mai totalmente affrancati dalla 'bestia'.

Arroganza, senso di superiorità e xenofobia non ci hanno mai abbandonati e non so cosa saremmo diventati senza la Federazione... e senza gli umani.

-E' quello che rischieremo presto di vedere- chiosò Notbe.

La sveglia suonò le sette antimeridiane. Simile ad un mostro antediluviano che emerge dalle acque profonde di un oceano, un braccio si fece strada da sotto un groviglio di lenzuola e coperte. Una mano cieca tastò a lungo in ogni dove finché, incontrando finalmente la responsabile di quel suono continuo e fastidioso, non l'afferrò, scagliandola ormai muta verso il pavimento.

-Non trovo nessuna logica nel distruggere la sveglia ogni volta che dobbiamo alzarci- disse una voce profonda.

Dal marasma emerse pian piano un corpo.

La giovane donna rimase seduta sul bordo del letto, nuda, tentando di combattere contro l'intorpidimento notturno muovendo lentamente le braccia.

Inarcando le spalle i suoi seni, duri e perfetti, sfidarono la gravità quasi guardando il soffitto.

Dalle lenzuola emerse un'altra mano.

Se il corpo della donna era nero come l'ebano, la mano che le accarezzò con decisa dolcezza un seno era di un bianco quasi abbagliante.

-Neanche provocarmi a quest'ora è molto logico, Spock...- disse la donna ridacchiando -non c'é molto tempo per...

-Dai miei calcoli, abbiamo ancora del tempo a disposizione Uhura... basterà posticipare la colazione...

Lei guardò il volto del giovane vulcan, ormai libero da ogni impedimento; con studiata lentezza infilò una mano sotto le rimanenti lenzuola, come impegnata in una nuova ricerca, finché un breve gemito gli segnalò di aver acquisito il bersaglio.

-Se lo dice l'ufficiale scientifico... chi sono io per oppormi ?

Con un singolo gesto buttò giù dal letto tutto quello che la divideva dal corpo del vulcan.

Era ormai buio quando un anziano Spock ed il capitano Notbe, stipati dentro la metro cittadina fra centinaia di persone impegnate a non guardarsi, furono prossimi alla loro ultima fermata.

-In Carter square prenderemo alloggio in un piccolo albergo, dove passeremo la notte- disse il vulcan -è una zona periferica, lontana da ogni attenzione e molto vicina al quartiere dove abita la maggioranza del personale di flotta in attività...

-Lei è sicuro che ci riceverà di nascosto ?- Notbe si pentì subito della domanda, che aveva ormai fatto molte, troppe volte.

-Ragionevolmente, capitano, ragionevolmente sicuro... Così come sono sicurissimo della sua capacità di capire le risposte, nonostante la continua ed illogica ripetizione delle solite domande.

Mentre parlavano, il vulcan non potè fare a meno di notare lo sguardo curioso e malevolo di alcuni giovani nella stessa vettura. Uno di loro, un uomo alto e muscoloso, dagli occhi freddi ed arroganti, lo additava ai suoi amici senza darsi pena di nasconderlo.

Spock valutò, fra la folla indifferente, che fossero almeno sei persone. Parlottavano e ridevano sguaiatamente mentre uno di loro, con ambedue le mani, si toccava continuamente le orecchie, ammiccando ironico all'anziano vulcan.

La gente intorno a questo gruppo si era pian piano rarefatta ma nessuno, proprio nessuno, aveva in qualche modo espresso biasimo e disappunto per il loro comportamento.

-Li ignori Spock- Notbe era molto deciso: -Non dobbiamo in alcun modo confonderci con quei poveri deficienti... Una rissa sarebbe a dir poco fuoriluogo...

"Non è davvero più il tempo che ricordo." Pensò il vulcan, scuotendo la testa fra se e se.

Arrivati alla loro fermata, Spock e Notbe scesero con tutta calma.

Mentre abbandonavano la stazione, il capitano iniziò ad innervosirsi: -Ambasciatore... Credo che quei tipi ci stiano seguendo.

-L'avevo notato signor Notbe- Spock non girò la testa alla ricerca dei loro inseguitori -e questa situazione mi ha leggermente stancato. Mi segua.

Appena fuori dal terminal, si ritrovarono in una piccola piazzetta. Poche persone si affrettavano a tornare a casa sotto le luci dei lampioni: il Sole era calato del tutto oltre l'orizzonte.

Il vulcan individuò un piccolo vicolo, probabilmente senza uscita e, ignorando l'albergo ormai vicino, vi entrò, seguito dal capitano che faticava a capire la situazione.

Poco dopo che furono scomparsi in quel piccolo vialetto, i sei teppisti vi entrarono a loro volta, fieri e pronti a divertirsi alle spalle delle loro vittime.

Nessuna luce riusciva ad illuminare pienamente quel budello, stretto fra antichi palazzi dall'aspetto malandato, e quasi nessun rumore ne uscì nei successivi minuti.

Infine, dal buio emersero due persone.

Notbe non sapeva se ridere od arrabbiarsi: -Ambasciatore... Era proprio necessario ?

L'anziano vulcan camminava tranquillamente alla volta dell'albergo.

-Non era ne necessario ne logico, capitano, però mi sento meglio di prima.

Notbe lanciò un ultimo sguardo al vicolo. Non si vedeva ormai nulla ma lui sapeva che, sdraiati scompostamente sul selciato, c'erano i corpi privi di conoscenza di sei persone.

-In fondo, domattina avranno solo un bel mal di testa- disse Spock.

-Spock...

Il giovane vulcan si girò di scatto alla volta della voce, una voce inconfondibile che ben conosceva.

-Spock, cosa... ?

Improvvisamente si rese conto che non sapeva come appellarlo, non sapeva se essere formale come la differenza d'età e di grado avrebbero richiesto, eppure... Eppure stava parlando con se stesso !

Pur se con un se stesso molto, molto più anziano.

Il vecchio vulcan si alzò dal suo tavolo e, senza formalità, si sedette accanto al giovane ufficiale.

Erano i soli avventori in quel piccolo bar accanto all'astrodromo, dove ogni mattina il primo ufficiale della USS Enterprise usava bere un thé prima di prendere servizio.

Immensa e potente, la sua nave era in orbita geostazionaria, proprio sulla verticale del porto spaziale, soggetta ad intensi lavori di aggiornamento, in attesa di spiccare il balzo verso una missione quinquennale d'esplorazione nell'infinito.

L'anziano guardò il giovane negli occhi, come a cercare una palese reazione di sorpresa, e rimase piacevolmente colpito vedendo il giovane se stesso non tradire emozione alcuna.

-Ambasciatore... E' curioso vederla qui, la credevo su nuovo Vulcano.

-C'ero fino a pochi giorni fa, Spock- il vecchio appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo ed intrecciò le dita -ma come avrai intuito una... emergenza mi ha costretto a venire sulla Terra, peraltro in incognito...

Nelle mani rugose del vulcan apparve un piccolo passaporto digitale: il giovane ufficiale notò subito le credenziali, perfette ma assolutamente fasulle.

-Deve essere qualcosa di estremamente grave se l'ha indotto alla menzogna- sentenziò il primo ufficiale -e faccio fatica a vedere un qualsiasi motivo che possa giustificarlo.

"Non avrei detto diversamente... Tanti anni fa". Pensò lo Spock venuto dal futuro.

-Spock... Le mie credenziali sono soltanto una piccola appendice insignificante, rispetto all'enorme numero di cose illegali... e forse immorali... per le quali sono venuto ad incontrarti.

-Ambasciatore, se è per l'attuale condizione dei nostri compatrioti, le assicuro che si tratta di una situazione transitoria, alla quale la Federazione...

Un forte segno di diniego ammutolì il giovane: -Spock, sto per dirti cose che ti risulteranno assai difficili da elaborare. Quello che ti chiedo, per prima cosa, è di ascoltarmi a mente aperta, di mantenere un'assoluta riservatezza e...- una strana smorfia apparve sulla bocca dell'anziano -di chiamare la base dandoti malato... Io e te dobbiamo parlare adesso, subito ed a lungo.

-Signore ma... è davvero lei a chiedermi questo ? Sta bene ? Non crede che una visita dal dottor McCoy...

-L'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è mettermi fra le mani di quel coacervo di emozioni in libertà !

L'anziano vulcan si pentì immediatamente della frase, così poco misurata, così umana...

Aveva una stima immensa di McCoy, del 'suo' McCoy, eppure nessuno era stato ugualmente capace di farlo regolarmente irritare, di canzonare la sua fiducia assoluta nella logica financo a coglierlo, qualche rara volta, pienamente in errore.

McCoy, 'Bones' come lo chiamava J.T. Kirk, gli aveva fatto rivalutare la sua parte umana e, in verità, non glielo aveva mai perdonato.

Inoltre il Bones di questa nuova linea temporale non sembrava affatto diverso da quello che aveva conosciuto: sembrava l'unico passato indenne dagli stravolgimenti apportati da Nero.

Ripreso il pieno controllo, continuò a parlare alla sua giovane controparte: -Spock, se ho anche infranto il mio giuramento, quello che mi ero imposto, ovvero di non svelarti nulla del futuro, non può che essere per motivi importanti sopra ogni altra cosa. Ti chiedo soltanto di avere fiducia in me.

Il primo ufficiale rimase a lungo in silenzio, poi prese il comunicatore: -Uhura, per favore, avverti che stamani non potrò essere presente al briefing... no... no, niente d'importante, ho semplicemente realizzato che devo terminare una ricerca in corso... ne converrai che oggi non c'é nulla che richieda effettivamente la mia presenza e sarebbe illogico...- stavolta lo Spock anziano sorrise apertamente -...rischiare di perdere dati importanti a fronte di una banale presenza routinaria senza vera sostanza e necessità. Puoi tranquillamente sostituirmi in tutto. Si, grazie, ci vediamo stasera, si...

Il giovane chiuse il collegamento: -Ambasciatore, ho appena fatto una cosa altamente disdicevole, scorretta, e spero proprio di averlo fatto per un motivo, come dice lei, 'importante'.

L'anziano vulcan si alzò lentamente dalla sedia: l'età si era improvvisamente fatta sentire, così come il dubbio che, a più riprese, tornava a tormentarlo.

-Spock, vieni con me. Ho bisogno di farti conoscere una persona.

Jim stava davvero godendo. Alzava ed abbassava il piede destro sull'acceleratore in continuazione, solo per il gusto di sentire l'otto cilindri Cosworth ruggire con violenza. L'aria era irrespirabile, impregnata di fumo e carburante; un piacere immenso per il giovane venuto dall'Iowa.

-Tu sei pazzo !- Il dottor McCoy doveva urlare per farsi sentire: -Scendi subito da questa trappola ed andiamocene di corsa, prima che qualcuno ci riconosca...

-Bones, prova un po' a rilassarti ed a farla finita... mia madre è molto meno apprensiva di te.

-Ahhh... non ho dubbi, visto che ti ha cresciuto come un deliquente... Ma dove diavolo mi hai portato ? Scendi da questa macchina !

McCoy si guardava continuamente intorno; nel box c'erano centinaia di persone, altre migliaia stavano sugli spalti in attesa che la gara partisse. Basito, osservava comportamenti impensabili: c'era gente che fumava, e forse neppure soltanto tabacco, bottiglie di birra fra le mani di tutti e donne discinte che si aggiravano sorridenti fra meccanici e piloti.

-Questo è il paradiso, Leonard, semplicemente il paradiso !

Il dottore non riuscì a rispondere a Jim che, rilasciata la frizione, partì sgommando verso il suo giro di formazione.

-Paradiso un corno ! Pazzo scriteriato... Oh... già lo so, si farà male, molto male... magari ci lascerà anche le penne e poi... poi verranno a cercarmi, mi daranno tutte le colpe, mi metteranno in prigione e butteranno la chiave... e la mia ex moglie avrà altri motivi per mangiarmi quel poco che mi è rimasto, e...

-Parli da solo bel brunetto ?

La ragazza era bionda, alta e snella, gli occhi nascosti da degli enormi occhiali da sole. Lunghissime gambe affusolate uscivano da degli short striminziti che lasciavano ben poco all'immaginazione. Per il resto indossava soltanto una leggera camicia bianca semitrasparente che l'incredibile caldo gli appiccicava al corpo, esaltandone le forme.

-Ma ciaoooo...- McCoy sfoggiò un sorriso quasi ebete -ehm... no, non parlo da solo... Stavo riflettendo su... lo sai, no ? Il motore, gli alettoni... quelle cose lì...

-Sei un meccanico ? Pensavo tu fossi il manager della squadra, ne hai l'aspetto.

Così dicendogli si avvicinò, ed iniziò ad accarezzargli con disinvoltura una spalla.

-Il man... beh, ovvio ! Sono il manager ! Non si fa nulla se non lo decido io, in questo... ehm... team.

McCoy aveva completamente dimenticato tutto: il caldo, la folla, il rumore, gli odori... Guardava la bionda e riusciva soltanto a chiedersi da quale paradiso fosse caduta, paradiso... Cosa... Jim !

Si girò a guardare il circuito ma, a quanto sembrava, le auto non si erano ancora posizionate e per la partenza c'era ancora tempo...

-Vuoi un tiro ?- La ragazza gli porse una strana sigaretta: -Non esagerare però, è roba molto buona.

Bones era completamente andato, senza rendersene conto strappò con nonchalance la sigaretta alla sua nuova amica e diede un tiro fortissimo: -Capirai, a me questa roba non fa nient...

In una frazione di secondo si ritrovò senza fiato, immerso in una nuvola di fumo acre.

Si mise a tossire all'impazzata, piegato in due, con una forte nausea ingravescente.

La ragazza lo guardò perplessa e stava quasi per andarsene quando, riacquistata velocemente una parvenza di normalità, il giovane medico le lanciò un'occhiata assassina, ammiccante.

-Eh, scusami, mi è andato di traverso...- così dicendo fece altri due tiri e, quasi piangendo, riuscì comunque a non tossire più -bah, niente male... leggerino però...

Gli restituì la sigaretta e, senza rendersene conto, le cinse la spalla con un braccio: -Sei un vero schianto... Come hai detto che ti chiami ?

-Non l'ho detto- lei rise, mostrando una dentatura perfetta – sono Michaela, piacere.

-Piacere mio, sono il dottor... dottor Watson, manager di questa squadra, il team... Enterprise.

-Che bello, un dottore ! Ma sei un dottore vero ?

Lei continuava a ridere, con una risata argentina, viva.

-Oh si, verissimo, non sai quanto...

-Mi piaceva giocare al dottore da bambina- lei lo guardò maliziosa -ci hai mai giocato ?

McCoy iniziò a rendersi conto che tutto intorno a lui aveva acquistato una luce diversa, si sentiva come galleggiare e percepiva il tutto come estremamente piacevole. In un attimo la folla era diventata un semplice contorno inoffensivo, i rumori un piacevole sottofondo e poi... e poi lei...

-Vuoi che ti mostri il van della squadra ? E' bellissimo e comodo, totalmente insonorizzato e c'é l'aria condizionata... Tutto rigorosamente anni 70 del XX° secolo, come tutto il resto.

-E la gara ?- Lei fece finta di stupirsi: -Il tuo pilota sta per partire, lo lasci solo ?

Per un attimo gli tornò alla mente l'immagine di Jim a bordo di quella cosa, quell'auto... come l'aveva chiamata ? Ah, si... Lotus 72D, qualunque cosa volesse dire...

-Jim non ha bisogno di me: in pista ha solo bisogna di avversari da battere !

Sorridendo, la prese sottobraccio e si diresse verso l'antico camper, dall'aspetto come appena uscito di fabbrica, subito dietro il loro box.

"Non hai fatto che blaterare sul Paradiso, Jim... Vediamo se ne trovo un pezzetto anche io" pensò.

In pista, Kirk stava raggiungendo la sua posizione sulla linea di partenza. Si era qualificato sesto in quel pazzo weekend e per la gara aveva aspettative molto superiori.

Guardandosi intorno rimase una volta di più affascinato dall'estremo realismo dell'ambiente. La gente, le pubblicità, le auto... tutto, tutto era perfettamente identico a quel che si sarebbe potuto vedere a Kyalami, Sudafrica, nel 1972.

Accanto a se aveva una March 721x, davanti una McLaren M19c ed una Ferrari 312B2... Tutte rombanti e fumanti, tutte identiche alle originali di 250 e rotti anni prima.

La magia era perfetta... finché non si guardava al cielo.

In alto il sole classe 'G' del sistema Kroquius poteva essere un ottimo succedaneo del sole terrestre ma, guardando alla sua destra, la nana rossa che ne componeva il sistema binario svelava il trucco.

Kroquius era una strana anomalia: distante soltanto 40 anni luce dalla Terra, si poteva dire trovarsi praticamente nel cortile di casa. Molti anni prima la Federazione aveva intuito la necessità di una valvola di sfogo: in un sistema di welfare sempre più perfetto, senza più poverta, raggiunta finalmente la piena giustizia sociale, rimanevano comunque problemi inattesi.

Se alla maggioranza delle persone vivere nel 'nuovo Eden' andava benissimo, esisteva comunque sempre un piccolo numero di irriducibili, insofferenti ai rigidi divieti ed alla necessaria, ma fastidiosa, invadenza della Federazione nel campo delle libertà personali.

I più partivano alla ventura verso nuovi pianeti da colonizzare, in una eccitante ma pericolosa ricerca di un mondo a propria misura. Estremisti politici, religiosi ortodossi ed intolleranti, spiriti liberi... tanti avevano scelto la via delle stelle, a volte trovando (anche... purtroppo) quel che cercavano, altre volte fallendo miseramente.

Poi rimanevano gli altri, quelli che qualche dirigente aveva definito 'i devianti della Domenica'.

Altro non erano che normalissime persone, perfettamente inquadrate nel sistema ma desiderose, una volta ogni tanto, di abbandonare quell'ambiente perfetto e sempre più asettico, alla ricerca di trasgressioni, generalmente assai banali e senza serie conseguenze, in un porto franco abbastanza vicino da poter andare e tornare in pochi giorni.

Kroquius IV era risultato essere il posto ideale. Una cordata di imprenditori con pochi scrupoli, segretamente coadiuvati dai maggiorenti della Federazione, avevano colonizzato il pianeta, simile alla Terra ma completamente libero da specie indigene intelligenti, e ne avevano fatto un enorme parco giochi. L'appartenenza di Kroquius alla Federazione era indubbia ma le leggi colà vigenti erano molto più edulcorate. Su Kroquius si poteva praticare ogni tipo di sport estremo, si potevano frequentare discutibili ambienti dediti al gioco d'azzardo od al commercio sessuale consenziente, si poteva fare uso di alcool, tabacco e droghe leggere senza troppe complicazioni.

Arrivati su Kroquius, i 'turisti' firmavano una liberatoria che li metteva in uno stato di sospensione nei confronti dei diritti e dei doveri che avevano con la Federazione. Finita la permanenza potevano tornare a casa senza che nessuno gli contestasse quella divagazione, purché rientrassero fra i ranghi senza portarsi dietro nulla della loro momentanea follia. Peraltro, come ampiamente previsto dai sociologi, generazione dopo generazione l'afflusso di Terrestri a Kroquius era in costante calo; nel 'nuovo Eden' si stava bene e quella valvola di sfogo era sempre meno necessaria: ai più bastava sapere che c'era, che era una possibilità, e basta.

In ogni caso una cosa era certa: le leggi impedivano l'accesso a Kroquius a chiunque svolgesse determinati incarichi ritenuti fondamentali per l'esistenza della Federazione stessa, a partire dagli appartenenti alla flotta stellare...

Kirk aveva convinto McCoy ad andare con lui in ferie per una decina di giorni e, con l'inganno, lo aveva portato su Kroquius sotto falso nome.

Adesso era li... pronto a sfrecciare a 280 km/h con una pericolosa reliquia di un lontano passato, pronto a replicare una gara automobilistica di tempi dove, ogni anno, perlomeno due piloti di Formula Uno perdevano la vita in gara.

Si sentiva eccitato e vivo come non mai.

Quando il direttore di corsa sventolò la bandiera sudafricana, segnalando la partenza della gara, spinse sull'acceleratore con tutta la forza che aveva.

Schiena rigidamente appoggiata alla spalliera della sedia, braccia conserte e sguardo fisso sul suo interlocutore.

Il giovane Spock ascoltava attentamente il capitano Notbe, l'uomo, forse, venuto dal futuro: un poliziotto del Tempo, niente meno...

Il vecchio Spock era rimasto a lungo in piedi ad ascoltare l'acceso dibattito fra i due ma, infine, aveva dovuto cedere all'età e si era seduto sul bordo di un letto in quella piccola, modesta, camera d'albergo di terz'ordine.

-In definitiva lei mi suggerisce di intraprendere, non so come, una strada che porterebbe inevitabilmente all'annichilamento di un'intera linea temporale in favore di un'altra... Forse, e sottolineo 'forse', pre esistente e... maggiormente meritoria dell'attuale...

Il giovane ufficiale scientifico sfidava apertamente la lunga dissertazione del capitano: le sue parole, più che incredulità, sembravano contenere milioni di ragionevoli dubbi: -Mi spieghi perché mai 'voi' dovreste sopravvivere a discapito... 'nostro'.

-Qui non si parla di 'voi' e 'noi'- il capitano sembrò infervorarsi, mentre l'anziano ambasciatore vulcan faticava a domare il turbinio di pensieri in conflitto che lo attanagliava sempre più -sto semplicemente dicendo che gli incidenti temporali esistono, e scusi se sembra un assurdo nell'assurdo, da sempre ! Ne abbiamo già corretti decine e... si... lo abbiamo sempre fatto con la sola intenzione di salvaguardare la Federazione: il capitano Kirk...

-Il 'vostro' capitano Kirk.

-Si !- Notbe alzò la voce e mosse nervosamente una mano alla volta del giovane vulcan -Il 'nostro' capitano Kirk, ha detto bene... Kirk, dicevo, è più volte andato contro ogni regola di buonsenso gettandosi nell'inesplorato crepuscolo dei paradossi temporali per salvaguardare il proprio presente... ed il proprio futuro.

-Il 'proprio', il 'vostro'... perché mai dovremmo essere 'noi' l'anomalia ? Non potrebbe essere il contrario ?

A questa risposta, il capitano tacque e guardò fisso negli occhi il vulcan. Sembrava difficile credere di avere davanti lo stesso Spock che, nelle ultime settimane, aveva imparato a conoscere ed apprezzare, eppure... eppure la logica del giovane ufficiale era ineccepibile.

-A volte- disse -per amore bisogna anche arrivare ad uccidere... La prego, fonda la sua mente con la mia.

Spock guardò brevemente di sfuggita il se stesso del futuro, testimone muto del dialogo e, senza preamboli, accostò la mano destra aperta alla testa dell'umano.

Trentunesimo giro.

Lo Spock del futuro ricordava assai bene i ridicoli tentativi del suo capitano nel domare un'antica automobile con marce manuali e motore a scoppio: sarebbe rimasto assai sorpreso vedendo un altro James T. Kirk guidare con disinvoltura un recalcitrante mostro meccanico antidiluviano.

La Lotus aggrediva le curve di Kyalami con estrema cattiveria, spesso mettendo le ruote esterne sull'erba e sulla terra, sfiorando improbabili presidi di sicurezza quali balle di fieno e guardrail di dubbia utilità.

Kirk si sentiva frustrato: una March e due BRM gli sbarravano la via per il podio.

Seconda, terza, quarta, quinta... terza, quarta...seconda, terza...

Affrontò la curva di Sunset bend a quella che credeva essere una grande velocità ma, inebetito, vide una Ferrari sorpassarlo di slancio.

Per una frazione di secondo tentò di ricordare chi davvero guidasse la Ferrari nel 1972 ma, fortunatamente, abbandonò subito quel pensiero ozioso, inutile e pericoloso in un momento che richiedeva la massima concentrazione. Senza arrendersi, entrò in scia della macchina rossa, superandola dopo la curva detta 'the Kink'.

"La gara è ancora lunga."

Spock allontanò infine la sua mano da Notbe. Aveva visto cose impensabili, secoli e secoli corrergli davanti in pochi secondi: sudava.

Per un po' non riuscì neppure a guardare l'umano.

Settantatreesimo giro.

Kirk faticava a tener dietro un'arrembante McLaren mentre, davanti a se, una BRM si era ritirata con il suo motore Cosworth in fiamme.

-Sei stupendo dottore... Ed ora cosa ci inventiamo ?

Michaela saltellava nuda per il camper: McCoy seguiva ogni suo movimento come stordito; era molto tempo che non riusciva a dare al termine 'estasi' una definizione...

-Piccola, io conosco ogni centimetro dell'anatomia femminile, è come se fossi programmato per una vasta gamma di piaceri, e...

-Oh- esclamò la ragazza -senti l'altoparlante ? Pare che il tuo pilota sia in lotta per le primissime posizioni...

Il dottore, lentamente, riprese coscienza: -Zuccherino, meglio che vada a vedere, non credi ?

Lei abbozzò per un'attimo un viso imbronciato, salvo disperderlo immediatamente in una fragorosa risata: -Certo dottore, però dopo mi porterai con te alla festa di fine gara.

McCoy sorrise e si vestì velocemente.

Settantacinquesimo giro.

La gara era quasi finita e Kirk viaggiava in seconda posizione, subito dietro una March.

Arrivare secondi era un risultato eccellente che gli avrebbe ampiamente ripagato l'affitto di una squadra e di una monoposto vincente ma... Non era il primo posto.

Settantacinquesimo giro.

La Lotus aggredì la March all'ingresso della curva detta Leeukop bend: la macchina in testa si permise un inatteso cambio di traiettoria e la Lotus decollò colpendo le gomme posteriori della March: Kirk si ritrovò in aria, proiettile errante verso il disastro.

Non vide la vita passargli davanti, ma ebbe la certa sensazione che tutto stava finendo lì.

Scotty osservò le due figure materializzarsi nella camera di teletrasporto.

Kirk, semplicemente, si accasciò per terra mentre McCoy tentò di baciare appassionatamente la parete.

-Non voglio sapere niente !- Disse alla volta dei due.

L'Enterprise abbandonò velocemente Kroquius.

-Tu sei un pazzo !

L'ira di McCoy era totalmente indirizzata alla volta di Kirk.

-Insomma... Stavi per morire ! Ti rendi conto quanto sia incredibile che le sisters of mercy- guardò alla volta di Scotty -ti abbiano 'involontariamente' salvato la vita ? Ed io che ti aspettavo al box trepidante; ogni giro per me è stato come una coltellata, una capsula di cianuro, una scarica di frustate, una...

-Beh, dal mio scanner risultava che tu stessi dentro il camper... Guardavi la gara in tv ?

Scott sorrise alla volta del dottore, facendolo infuriare ancora di più.

-Scotty... Perché sei venuto a cercarci ?

-Ordine di Spock- l'ingegnere scozzese parve titubante -a quanto sembra ci sono cose importanti di cui parlare ma... Si è rifiutato di approfondire.

-Maledetti robot dalle orecchie a punta !- Disse McCoy -Sempre a fare del cinema...

Il giovane Spock guardava il cielo notturno.

Nonostante tutto quello che adesso sapeva, nonostante la sua forte morale riguardo quel che era giusto e quel che non lo era, si sentiva incerto ed incapace.

La sua unica certezza riguardava quella nave, quella nave che stava tornando a casa, quella nave che, ormai, era per lui l'unica casa.

Tremò all'idea di dover parlare con il capitano Kirk.

J.T. Kirk osservava l'attività in plancia mentre l'Enterprise, quasi in sordina, prendeva posto nel cantiere orbitante numero 6, un enorme scheletro di metallo in orbita geostazionaria intorno alla Terra. Scotty aveva avuto buon gioco nello spiegare che il breve viaggio verso kroquius e ritorno era stato giustificato dalla necessità di regolare non si sa bene quali sensori...

La Flotta, oramai avvezza alle bizzarrie associate alla gestione di quella nave, non aveva voluto approfondire ed aveva acconsentito di buon grado questa breve escursione: Hikaru Sulu era stato nominato comandante pro tempore e l'intero viaggio aveva richiesto solo poche ore.

-Scotty... Davvero non sai dirmi per quale motivo il signor Spock vi ha mandato di tutta fretta a recuperarci ?- Kirk non amava essere pedante, ma era impossibile non scorgere dell'imbarazzo nell'ingegnere capo mentre questi si arrabattava a dare giustificazioni improbabili allo strano comando dell'ingegnere scientifico e 'numero uno' dell'Enterprise.

-Evidentemente in quella zucca dalle orecchie a punta c'é più buon senso di quanto credessi ed ha voluto impedire che tu riuscissi ad ammazzarti... Peraltro ci sei andato vicinissimo anche stavolta, e...

-Bones, basta così !- Il tono di Kirk suonò perentorio, ammutolendo per un attimo il dottore, impegnato nell'ennesima lamentazione senza fine.

McCoy lo guardò bieco, scosse la testa e si rivolse ad un attonito Scott: -Quando questo ragazzino- scandì bene 'ragazzino' -avrà nuovamente intenzione di uccidersi... Scotty, per favore, lo lasci fare !

Così dicendo voltò le spalle e si diresse verso il turboascensore.

Kirk accennò un sorriso, salvo tornare come un segugio sull'argomento iniziale: -Allora Scotty ? Davvero non hai niente da dirmi ? Non si smuovono migliaia di tonnellate di nave spaziale senza una giustificazione maledettamente adeguata...

L'ingegnere guardava ovunque in modo nervoso, evitando accuratamente lo sguardo del capitano.

-In effetti... In effetti io... Non lo so ! Spock mi ha soltanto detto che si trattava di una situazione importante, che c'erano motivi seri che richiedevano la sua presenza sulla Terra il prima possibile...

-Motivi così importanti da non potermi fare una chiamata transluce ? E, addirittura... - Abbassò il volume della voce, fin quasi a bisbigliare: -...addirittura così importanti da non informare la Flotta ? Beh, questo da parte di Spock è davvero strano, troppo strano...

Appoggiò le spalle alla poltrona di comando ma, nonostante vari tentativi, non riuscì a trovare posizione: se persino un Vulcan arrivava a prendere simili iniziative senza rispettare le gerarchie... Beh... Doveva esserci sotto qualcosa di molto, molto grosso.

-E Sulu ?- Scott sorrise: -Capitano, Sulu non sa assolutamente nulla; la storia dei sensori se la è bevuta senza fatica ed il suo inatteso arrivo a bordo sono riuscito a spacciarlo per assolutamente casuale...

-Oh, certo !- Sulu sbucò come dal nulla alle spalle dell'ingegnere: -L'Universo è piccolo e... Toh ! Guarda il caso, incrociamo il nostro capitano in vacanza... Nulla di strano, che sarà mai !

Così dicendo battè una mano sulle spalle di Scott e, dopo aver ammiccato alla volta di Kirk, continuò ad interessarsi all'attività della plancia.

L'ingegnere capo fece per parlare nuovamente ma venne interrotto in modo provvidenziale dall'addetta alle telecomunicazioni: -Capitano Kirk, c'é una chiamata per lei dalla Terra: è l'ufficiale scientifico.

La preoccupazione di Scott sembrò sgonfiarsi in un secondo.

-Grazie tenente Cantore, me la passi nella sala ufficiali e... Scotty, non gongolare, con te non ho ancora finito.

Kirk si alzò e raggiunse velocemente l'appartata saletta.

Sul monitor apparve il volto serio del giovane vulcan: -Spero di non averle interrotto niente di davvero importante...

Il capitano fece una strana smorfia: -Figurati... Mi stavo stancando già. Tutto quel divertimento, quelle bellissime spiagge, tutte quelle meravigliose donne...

-Capitano, intuisco mi stia prendendo in giro ma non c'é tempo per queste cose. Ho bisogno che lei mi raggiunga subito alle coordinate che ho appena inviato alla sala teletrasporto due.

Kirk riacquistò immediatamente serietà e guardò il suo ufficiale attentamente: -Spock, è un comportamento strano da parte tua e so che deve esserci sotto qualcosa di molto importante...

-Io direi di importante come mai prima- disse l'anziano vulcan apparso alle spalle dell'ufficiale scientifico.

Come guardando un film già visto, lo Spock venuto dal futuro presidiava la lunga discussione fra il capitano Kirk ed il suo parigrado della polizia temporale.

"E' curioso come il destino dell'Universo venga discusso fra le mura di un modesto albergo" pensò distrattamente. Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla sua giovane incarnazione: lo Spock del presente sedeva immobile in un angolo, guardando il vuoto e pronunciando sottovoce un interminabile mantra, il Ka-Dith, propedeutico alla concentrazione ed all'eliminazione dei pensieri illogici.

Kirk non riusciva a trovare posizione neppure sulla sedia di quella camera d'albergo: si alzava e tornava a sedere continuamente, senza smettere di gesticolare ed alzando spesso la voce alla volta di Notbe: -Lei, anzi, TU sei un pazzo furioso ! E questi due non sono da meno- indicò platealmente i due vulcan -tanto che mi sto chiedendo quale fottuta magia tu abbia tirato fuori per convincerli a seguirti in questa storia tanto assurda e scombinata... Li hai drogati ? Sai, nel tuo ragionamento io non ci trovo proprio nulla di logico ! Cos'é che li affascina tanto, dunque ?

Notbe si grattò la testa, frustrato: -Spock, mi era sembrato di capire che di quest'uomo ci si poteva fidare...

I due vulcan fecero per parlare all'unisono, salvo fermarsi e, dopo una rapida occhiata fra loro, fu l'anziano ambasciatore a rispondere: -Il capitano qui presente non è certamente il Kirk che conosco, questo è assolutamente ovvio, tuttavia è pur vero che, alla fin fine, si tratta della stessa persona... e non conosco nessuno che possa aiutarci nella nostra impresa oltre lui.

-La vostra impresa è un crimine. Lei vuole ripristinare l'Universo che conosce a scapito del... mio, del nostro, Spock !- Quasi urlò alla volta del giovane vulcan.

Questi rimase in silenzio per pochi secondi, poi: -Capitano, Kirk... Qui non si tratta di salvare il nostro continuum spazio temporale od il loro... Qui siamo davanti ad una scelta ben più complessa e moralmente impegnativa fra ciò che è giusto e ciò che lo è meno...

-E chi sei tu per sapere quel che è giusto ?

Il primo ufficiale si sentiva scosso fino all'ultima cellula del suo corpo, ma non mise tempo in mezzo nel rispondere alla provocazione di Kirk: -Capitano... Come le ho detto ho fuso la mia mente con quella del capitano Notbe ed ho visto... Ho visto ricordi autentici, non memorie indotte, non falsità... Ho visto una linea temporale, questa linea temporale, sfociare nel disastro. Ho visto la Federazione sconfitta, ho visto la razza umana estinguersi insieme a tante altre. Mi sono trovato davanti a delle scelte... ed ho scelto: preferisco annichilire completamente il mio passato, e forse il mio futuro, pur di non permettere al Caos di prendere il sopravvento.

Kirk parve pensarci un attimo: -Però... però Spock ne converrai che, nella vastità del tempo, la Federazione stessa non è che una goccia nell'oceano. Anche la Federazione, come tutto il resto, come le nostre vite, non durerà in eterno ed è di un'arroganza estrema aver la pretesa di dominare gli eventi del tempo. Non ne abbiamo alcun diritto.

-A dire il vero...- Intervenne l'anziano vulcan -è un diritto che il Kirk che conosco si è arrogato più volte, con successo oltretutto...

-Ambasciatore, io sono James Tiberius Kirk ma, evidentemente, non sono il 'suo' Kirk !

-Capisco che lei, che tu... abbia paura James... Viviamo il tempo di un battito di ciglia in questo Cosmo enorme e misterioso. Ogni essere cosciente nell'Universo si è chiesto, si chiede e si chiederà, quale sia il suo scopo all'interno di questo meccanismo infinito.- Notbe incrociò le dita delle mani: -Ed io non ho alcuna risposta da darti, se non che l'Universo, probabilmente, ne sa ancora meno di noi... ed abbiamo tutto il diritto di provare a dominarlo. In ogni caso, è ovvio, si tratta di 'vittorie' temporanee... Qualunque cosa facciamo fra miliardi di anni ogni Sole sarà spento, tutto quel che rimarrà saranno atomi ibernati nel gelo dello zero assoluto ma, fino ad allora, saranno gli esseri senzienti i padroni dello Spazio e del Tempo, non per diritto divino ma, semplicemente, perché siamo infinitamente più complessi di qualsiasi altro fenomeno... naturale.

Kirk rimase muto a lungo.

-Mettiamo...- le parole uscivano con fatica dalla bocca del capitano -...che si decida di cambiare nuovamente gli eventi... Tu parli di andare nel passato e di far implodere una Stella: beh, forse nel 30° secolo sono cose banali, che insegnano a scuola, ma ti posso assicurare che allo stato attuale delle nostre conoscienze risulta tutto un po' più difficile.

-E' una giusta considerazione- disse il giovane Spock -in effetti, capitano Notbe, di questi... particolari non ne abbiamo proprio parlato finora.

Notbe nascose accuratamente la sua gioia per questo primo cedimento nelle monolitiche convinzioni di Kirk, poi disse: -Sono in grado di mostrarvi come andare nel passato utilizzando una normale nave con propulsione a curvatura e, con i vostri computer, posso programmare un viaggio di molte decine di anni indietro nel tempo senza paura di finire chissà dove.

-E la sua nave spazio temporale ?

La domanda del giovane vulcan era attesa dal capitano del futuro: -La mia nave è ormai un relitto irrecuperabile, nascosto in un campo di Nuovo Vulcano, ma con un po' d'aiuto sono sicuro di poter ricavare dall'unità di propulsione una rozza eppur efficiente bomba ad implosione.

-Quindi per muovervi nello Spazio-Tempo utilizzate dei buchi neri artificiali ?

Notbe guardò l'ambasciatore, colpito una volta di più dall'intelligenza e dalla perspicacia del vulcan: -Esattamente Spock, proprio così...

-A beh- Kirk accennò una risatina sarcastica -abbiamo la macchina del tempo e pure la 'superbomba'... Alla fin fine, capitano, noi a cosa ti serviamo ?

-La Stella è nello spazio romulano, ben oltre la zona neutrale. Non potrei mai arrivarci senza l'aiuto di una nave ben armata e di un equipaggio motivato.

-Capitano... Assumendo che nessuno potrà aiutarci, non vedo come potremmo sopravvivere all'intera armata romulana. Non sappiamo molto di loro, li abbiamo combattuti decenni fa in una lunga e sanguinosa guerra senza neppure mai vederne uno in faccia. Sconfinare nel loro territorio e distruggergli una stella li farà arrabbiare non poco... E' una missione suicida.

Kirk aveva appena finito di parlare che intervenne di nuovo l'anziano vulcan: -Ovviamente nel mio tempo li conosciamo bene, eppure un'impresa del genere sarebbe comunque al di fuori delle possibilità di una nave federale del XXIV° secolo... Di certo non senza un dispositivo d'occultamento.

-Che non avremo- rispose Notbe -dovremo arrivare in fretta e furia nell'orbita della Stella basandoci sull'effetto sorpresa. Le possibilità sono a nostro favore.

Kirk giocherellava col suo comunicatore, senza comunque perdersi una parola: -Forse è possibile arrivarci, ma dubito si possa tornare indietro...

Notbe incrociò le braccia e scosse la testa: -Capitano... il nostro unico scopo è eliminare quella stella, il resto non avrà importanza, anzi... Se ripristiniamo il corretto... il mio corso del Tempo diventeremmo un'anomalia e non dovremmo mai presentarci di nuovo in questo presente... Oppure rischieremmo di causare quel che ha già provocato Nero con le sue fatali escursioni temporali... In modo diverso da lui, ma saremmo sempre e comunque fuori posto.

Kirk lo guardò attonito: -Quindi vuoi dire...

-Si.- Notbe annuì con la testa: -Che si abbia successo o meno, sarà meglio morire tutti.

Nei giorni che seguirono uno strano gruppo di cospiratori si ritrovò spesso in quel piccolo albergo.

Uhura fu presto convertita alla nuova impresa.

Scotty non ebbe problemi a seguire il suo comandante, ma preferì tenere all'oscuro il suo sodale alieno crestiforme.

Bones, al solito, provocò non pochi problemi: -Voi siete un branco di pazzi e... no ! Non voglio sentire altro. Giocare col Tempo è da incoscienti eppoi... eppoi... ma... tornando indietro, mettiamo conto, sarebbe possibile far si che a mia moglie, la mia ex moglie, non arrivino mai quelle... foto ? Si, insomma... Hai presente...

Dopo quindici giorni otto persone erano pronte a seguire Notbe: oltre ai due Spock, a Kirk e McCoy, anche Uhura, Scott, Sulu e Checov erano della partita.

Gli Spock avevano calcolato come questo fosse l'equipaggio minimo richiesto per gestire una nave stellare: l'Enterprise.

Ma il loro pensiero non era andato alla NCC-1701...

-E' l'unica possibilità. Non possiamo minimamente sperare di allontanarci dalla Terra rubando impunemente l'ammiraglia della Flotta !

La voce del vecchio Spock non era più ferma e decisa come una volta, tanto che certe affermazioni suonavano strane e depotenziate alle orecchie degli ascoltatori, tuttavia nessuno si faceva ingannare: quell'anziano vulcan poteva ancora insegnare a tutti loro.

Scott tornò all'attacco: -Signore, quel vascello è estremamente grezzo... Oserei dire quasi...- ebbe come un singulto dato dal ribrezzo -...analogico... E, soprattutto, non ha mai volato davvero !

-Su quel vascello ho affrontato con successo una missione quinquennale- Spock guardò l'ingegnere dritto negli occhi ma senza alcuna sfida: sapeva trasmettere la forza della verità e questo gli era sufficiente.

Lo scozzese parve confuso per un attimo, salvo riprendere subito la posizione:

-Ambasciatore... ricapitoliamo. Stiamo parlando di quella che doveva essere la nuova Enterprise, costruita in orbita e pronta ad entrare in servizio proprio nei giorni in cui Nero apparve per la prima volta, uccidendo il padre di Kirk, etc etc...

-E le informazioni ottenute dai sensori che avevano scandito la nave di Nero fermarono il varo, proponendo una totale riprogettazione che, molti anni dopo, vide il compimento nella nostra Enterprise... La storia la sappiamo tutti, grazie Scotty.

L'ingegnere girò la testa verso Kirk e non poté fare a meno di regalargli un sorriso di sufficienza.

-Grazie Capitano... Comunque. Questa vecchia Enterprise, dice lei ambasciatore, è praticamente la solita che ha usato nel suo... tempo. Attualmente è abbandonata da decenni nell'area di stoccaggio 47, in orbita intorno a Venere, pare mantenuta in condizioni perfette.

-Venere ? Il Sole avrà scolorito la carrozzeria...

Tutti si voltarono a guardare McCoy che, abbozzando una strana faccia, alzò leggermente le braccia ed aprì le palme delle mani all'insegna dei suoi interlocutori: -Ok, ok... sto zitto...

Intervenne il giovane Spock: -Arrivare su Venere non sarà un problema, e neppure introdursi in quella nave. I guai veri si avranno nel momento in cui la metteremo in funzione e lasceremo l'orbita. L'intera Flotta sarà alle nostre calcagne.

-Quindi perché non rubare la 'nostra' Enterprise ? E' la nave più veloce e nessuno potrà raggiungerci !- Scott parve trionfante con quest'ultima affermazione.

Il primo ufficiale scosse la testa: -Lei non è a conoscenza del protocollo Omega...

L'ingegnere rimase come congelato: -Cosa diavolo è un 'protocollo Omega' ?

Spock, l'anziano Spock, si intromise nel discorso: -Quando tornai a volare con l'Enterprise refittata, la NCC 1701A, la Federazione inserì in ogni sua nave un codice, attivabile in remoto, che permetteva di prendere il controllo della nave stessa da parte di un'altra nave... Era un deterrente contro eventuali catture delle navi da parte di forze ostili.

Ovviamente l'elite della Flotta, dunque solo i migliori capitani, avevano accesso a questa lista segretissima di codici... Che ci risultò non poco utile combattendo contro il 'nostro' Khan.

Scott parve spazientito: -Non capisco che attinenza abbia con noi !

-Beh, noi lo abbiamo già quel codice, in tutte le navi: l'ha scoperto facilmente Notbe introducendosi nella rete della Federazione che, a quanto sembra, è piuttosto facile da violare per un hacker del 30° secolo...- Disse il giovane primo ufficiale.

-Lei non poteva saperlo e pure il...- l'anziano ambasciatore esitò senza volere -vostro capitano Kirk, a quanto pare, ne era all'oscuro.

-Inoltre specificherei- era Checov a parlare, malamente inteso per il suo fortissimo accento -che i codici non sono modificabili ne c'é possibilità di escluderli... Perlomeno non senza espellere il nucleo della nave, da quanto leggo dal resoconto dello strano capitano dei secoli a venire...

-Fascisti !- McCoy alzò un pugno al cielo: -La Federazione sta deviando dalle sue direttive d'origine... E' impensabile che tali decisioni vengano prese all'oscuro del proprio popolo. Cosa pensano, che un'oligarchia autoreferenziale possa un giorno prendere il potere e...

-Contieniti, Leonard...- Disse il giovane Spock a bassa voce.

-Dottore- il vulcan del futuro sorrise -lei mi fa sentire a casa.

-Prego, identificatevi.

La voce risuonò chiara nell'angusto abitacolo della navetta ed il tono non ammetteva esitazioni.

Ai margini del deposito 47, in orbita alta sopra Venere, una piccola nave da diporto privata si avvicinava sempre più alla zona d'ingresso, l'unica libera dall'enorme campo di forza che circondava l'intera area. Un campo di forza debole, pressoché inutile in caso di attacco ma più che sufficiente a fermare ogni eventuale tentativo di teletrasporto.

Sulu guardò Kirk con preoccupazione, lasciando per un attimo l'attento monitoraggio dei comandi della nave: -Capitano...

Kirk si mise davanti al monitor principale; aveva indossato la divisa più formale ed appariscente del suo guardaroba e sul petto facevano bella mostra di se i molti nastrini di riconoscimento ottenuti nella sua pur breve carriera. Si schiarì la gola con un colpo di tosse ed ordinò di aprire i canali di comunicazione con il deposito: -Sono James Tiberius Kirk, comandante della Flotta stellare e capitano della NCC-1701 USS Enterprise... Questa è un'ispezione a sorpresa, prego di accoglierci immediatamente nel vostro nucleo principale di comando.

Dalla radio parve di sentire una strozzata esclamazione di sorpresa, seguita da un impropero a bassa voce; dopo qualche secondo dagli altoparlanti tornò la voce piena e chiara che li aveva accolti, ma non suonava più così decisa: -Capitano... Non aspettavamo... Beh, giusto, a sorpresa... Signore, ho bisogno dei documenti di autorizzazione della vostra missione...

-Sono già in trasmissione... Lei è ?

-Tenente Pistocchi, signore... si, vedo che li abbiamo già ricevuti. Potete entrare e lasciare i comandi, vi porteremo da noi in remoto.

Kirk sorrise alla volta di Notbe, che gli restituì un inequivocabile pollice alzato.

Checov parve impressionato: -Non pensavo avessimo un'autorizzazione autentica...

-Autenticamente falsa- McCoy rifilò una formidabile pacca sulle spalle del perplesso, giovane timoniere russo -quel Notbe sa far cantare i computer a suo piacimento.

Superato l'ingresso, un'enorme cornice a forma d'esagono, si ritrovarono dentro il deposito e furono subito agganciati dal faro della base di controllo.

-Abbiamo circa sette minuti prima che la navetta arrivi al nucleo di comando: Uhura, hai identificato il nostro bersaglio ?

La bella nubiana rispose immediatamente alla domanda del suo amante vulcan: -Spock, nave identificata e già nelle coordinate del teletrasporto. Consiglio di indossare e sigillare le tute a pressione.

I nove occupanti della navetta impiegarono pochi secondi per attivare i loro scafandri ed escludersi completamente dal mondo esterno.

-Scott ad equipaggio: Teletrasporto in funzione fra tre, due, un...

Kirk ebbe l'impressione di vedersi avvolgere dalle fiamme, salvo ritrovarsi immediatamente nel ponte di comando di una grande nave stellare.

A più di trecento chilometri di distanza la loro navetta esplodeva in milioni di pezzi, lasciando sgomenti gli operatori del deposito.

Per un attimo, nove esseri in tuta spaziale provarono ad orientarsi nel buio del ponte della nave, finché l'anziano ambasciatore vulcan non raggiunse la giusta consolle: in pochi secondi fu la luce.

-Sembra che le sue informazioni fossero giuste, capo ingegnere, da quanto vedo la nave è in perfetta efficienza, rifornita e pronta al volo... E' quasi incredibile e...

Nei caschi la voce via radio del vecchio parve incrinarsi per un attimo: -E' lei, è proprio lei...

-Spock, abbiamo poco tempo. L'esplosione della navetta ha confuso i loro sensori ma, ad una più attenta analisi, scopriranno presto la traccia del teletrasporto- disse Kirk.

-La previsione più pessimistica indica che saranno in grado di tracciarci fra 17 minuti e 34 secondi... più o meno- l'analisi del giovane primo ufficiale non dava appello.

-Condizioni ambientali ottimali ripristinate: potete togliervi le tute.

A queste parole dell'ambasciatore vulcan, tutti si levarono velocemente gli ingombranti scafandri, che vennero abbandonati scompostamente in un angolo.

-Mio Dio ! Ma questo ponte sembra davvero così naif...

-Sa Scott, la sua controparte nel mio tempo sarebbe alquanto contrariata da queste parole- l'anziano Spock si permise una punta di acidità nel rispondere all'ingegnere -ma non abbiamo tempo per questo... Tutti i sistemi sono operativi, potremo partire entro quattro minuti.

-Prendete i vostri posti e ricordatevi di quanto avete appreso dalle simulazioni- Kirk si era già seduto sulla poltrona del comando: - Uhura: comunicazioni. Primo ufficiale alla postazione scientifica. Sulu alle armi e Checov al timone. Scotty, corra in sala macchine e si faccia aiutare dal capitano.

-Come d'accordo io supervisionerò tutti i sistemi- aggiunse l'anziano vulcan.

-Ed io ?

-Bones... Mettiti buono in un angolo, vedi di non fare danni e...- Kirk si massaggiò nervosamente il mento: -Possibilmente stai zitto per un po'.

-Ah, certo ! Accetto di venire con voi in un'assurda missione da cospiratore, divento un traditore della Federazione e, come se non bastasse il fatto che finiremo tutti all'ergastolo, se non morti, devo pure sopportare offese ed umiliazioni, io...

-DOTTORE !

McCoy fece un lungo respiro: -Va bene, va bene... Vado a vedere se in questa carretta c'é davvero uno straccio di infermeria oppure se saremo costretti a fare interventi chirurgici con le pietre di selce scheggiate al posto dei bisturi laser...

Così detto entrò nel turbo ascensore e scomparve.

-Saprà trovarla l'infermeria ?- Chiosò il giovane vulcan.

Kirk scosse lentamente la testa: -Non lo sottovalutare, Spock... Quell'uomo è pieno di sorprese.

Non passarono che pochi minuti finché: -Capitano, ci chiamano dal nucleo di comando del deposito... Sembra che abbiano già scoperto il nostro gioco- quasi urlò un'allarmata Uhura alla volta di Kirk.

-Ma guarda, in largo anticipo rispetto alle tue previsioni, Spock... Ho sempre sospettato che tu dica paroloni a caso quando vuoi farti bello...- la faccia beffarda del dottore apparve sul monitor principale -e... si, guarda caso sono in infermeria, l'ho trovata a colpo sicuro.

Kirk chiuse la comunicazione: -Questa nave deve partire subito...

L'anziano ambasciatore intrecciò le dita delle mani: -Capitano, tutti i sistemi sono operativi. Appena giungerà la conferma anche da Scott riguardo la sicura efficienza dei motori potremo metterci in marcia.

Seguirono secondi di nervosa attesa.

-Capitano, continuano a chiamare.

-Uhura, li passi sullo schermo principale- il capitano si rivolse al gigantesco visore che troneggiava al vertice del ponte di comando -vediamo di confonderli ancora per un po'...

Il volto spaurito e perplesso di un giovane ufficiale fresco d'Accademia fece capolino dal monitor.

-Signore ! Non so a che gioco stia giocando ma lei si è teletrasportato su di un vascello sotto nostra custodia e senza alcuna autorizzazione a riguardo.

-Lei è il tenente Pistocchi, giusto ?- Kirk sorrideva alla volta dello schermo, senza tradire alcuna emozione: -Vedo che è molto giovane...

-Ehm... Signore, se non abbandonate immediatamente quella nave, sarò costretto a...

-Bravo ! Bravo !- Kirk si alzò in piedi, mimando un plateale applauso: -I vostri tempi di reazione ad un tentativo di furto, simulato come avrà ben capito, sono stati eccellenti ! La proporrò io stesso per un avanzamento di grado... Immagino le interessi il comando di una nave, una piccola nave per iniziare, ma sono certo che lei abbia le potenzialità per aspirare a ben altro...

L'ufficiale rimase a bocca aperta, con un'espressione di stupore sul viso quasi comica.

Lentamente riprese coscienza: -Grazie, ma... Insomma, tutto questo è fortemente irregolare, io non capisco...

-Si chiama 'ispezione a sorpresa', Tenente, e di sorprese possono esservene di davvero inaspettate... Mi segue ? Senza un controllo efficace e continuo chiunque potrebbe venir qui a rubare- calcò sul verbo 'rubare' -queste magnifiche proprietà della Federazione. Si immagina che succederebbe se dei malintenzionati si appropriassero di una nave perfettamente efficiente e ben armata come questa ?

L'uomo continuò ad essere confuso, sudava copiosamente. Da dietro la voce di un vecchio sottufficiale gli urlava di non perdere tempo, di avvisare la Flotta e di mettere in funzione tutti i presidi per evitare il furto della nave.

-Per la cronaca, e per confermare la sua efficienza... Ora cosa vi dice di fare il protocollo ?- Kirk parlava con fare distratto, come poco interessato al tutto.

-Ehm... Capitano... Ho appena avvisato la Flotta della vostra... azione- il giovane tenente continuava ad essere indeciso -ed ora dovrei anche lanciarvi dei siluri fotonici davanti alla prua quale avvertimento...

-Giusto ! Tutto giusto ! Lei farà carriera !

-Capitano, siamo operativi al 100 %

La voce di Scott fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo a Kirk: -Come le dicevo, lei farà carriera Tenente... sempre se riuscirà a spiegare questo piccolo incidente...

L'uomo sullo schermo fece per dire qualcosa ma Uhura interruppe la comunicazione.

Kirk lanciava rapido i suoi ordini: -Sulu, colpo di phaser sugli scudi: basterà a farli abbassare. Checov, pieno impulso e via di qui. Massima curvatura per Nuovo Vulcano quando saremo a 100.000 km da Venere. Scudi alzati fino a nuovo ordine.

L'imponente nave abbandonò velocemente la posizione dove aveva stazionato per decenni, mentre l'intero sistema di scudi del deposito collassava sotto una singola scarica di phaser alla massima energia. Mentre si allontanavano, ormai prossimi alla curvatura, la sagoma di alcuni siluri fotonici apparve sul radar di poppa.

-Ci stanno agganciando Capitano- l'anziano vulcan osservava le tracce ostili su di un piccolo visore -ma ormai è troppo tardi per loro...

Un lieve tremolio del pavimento ed un'esplosione di stelle sul monitor indicarono che stavano volando a curvatura, oltre i confini del sistema solare.

-Come hai fatto a sopportare McCoy per così tanti anni ?

Il giovane Spock sentì fortemente la necessità di bisbigliare al suo anziano omologo la domanda.

L'ambasciatore piegò leggermente la testa ed inarcò un sopracciglio: -Credimi... E' un dottore, bisogna aver pazienza, sono talmente illogici... Decenni fa ne conobbi uno che se ne andava in giro da secoli saltando fra tempo, spazio e dimensioni... Quello si che era veramente tanto, tanto strano...

-Devo confessarlo, ambasciatore, ma questa sua nave è davvero stupefacente...

L'anziano vulcan abbandonò per un attimo il piccolo monitor della sua postazione e guardò verso l'ingegnere capo: -Signor Scott, tecnicamente questa non è affatto la mia nave, in nessun senso, anche se credo di comprendere cosa intende comunicarmi, sia pur in modo approssimativo e gergale.

-Ecco, gli fai un complimento e lui ti offende...- Il dottor McCoy ridacchiò sarcastico, salvo rivolgere le sue attenzioni al giovane Spock, seduto alla consolle dell'ufficiale scientifico: -Spock, vedo con piacere che neppure invecchiare ti sarà utile a smussare l'arroganza tipica di voi vulcan... Sarete pure di madre terrestre, ma vi assicuro che non si nota affatto !

-Grazie !- Risposero all'unisono ambedue gli Spock alla volta del medico di bordo.

McCoy si stava infiammando, ma la parola tornò all'ingegnere: -Ehm... sia come sia, sono impressionato. I chip duotronici, per quanto oggi obsoleti, sono lo stato dell'arte di questa tecnologia e le prestazioni di questo vascello hanno effettivamente poco da invidiare all'attuale generazione di navi spaziali. I motori sono un capolavoro di semplicità ed efficienza, il design è votato all'ergonomia assoluta... Anche se nulla mi ha stupito come il trovarla pronta a partire nonostante decenni di abbandono in quel deposito...

-Parlare di abbandono è del tutto improprio, Scotty- disse Kirk, quasi sprofondato sull'enorme poltrona del comando, al centro della plancia -a giudicare dal diario di bordo questa nave veniva regolarmente controllata e rifornita ogni mese, da decenni... Una cosa curiosa, a dire il vero, un trattamento del tutto singolare e non condiviso da nessun'altra nave di quel deposito.

Scott parve riflettere sulla notizia: -Come... se qualcuno l'avesse preparata per noi ?

Il capitano stava per replicare, quando Uhura stroncò la conversazione: -Capitano, altre comunicazioni sub luce dal Comando di Flotta...

Kirk agitò in aria l'indice della mano destra, come alla ricerca di chissà quale punto invisibile: -Immagino che ormai abbiano allertato tutta la Flotta... Siamo diventati i paria dei cieli... Qual'é l'ordine ? 'Sparare a vista' ?

-Capitano...- Uhura sembrò esitare un attimo: -Insieme al comunicato c'é un messaggio per lei, criptato... Può aprirlo con il suo codice personale segreto.

I presenti in Plancia si scambiarono muti sguardi di perplessità.

-Immagino vogliano farla desistere dai suoi propositi- disse l'anziano ambasciatore -pur essendone totalmente all'oscuro, anzi, soprattutto per questo.

-Me lo dia sul monitor grande, Uhura. E' il caso di dire che siamo tutti nella stessa... barca, e non credo proprio si debba iniziare ad avere segreti fra noi.

Il capitano digitò un lungo codice alfanumerico sulla tastiera della sua poltrona ed immediatamente apparve un volto conosciuto sullo schermo, un volto addirittura familiare ai due vulcan a bordo.

-Vita lunga e prospera, capitano Kirk.

A queste parole si associava il viso duro ed austero dell'ambasciatore Sarek.

Kirk fece per rispondere, salvo ricordarsi immediatamente che stava guardando un messaggio registrato. Muto, tornò ad ascoltare il vulcan.

-In questo momento lei ed il suo equipaggio, fra i quali mi risulta esserci mio figlio Spock, state portando avanti una missione non autorizzata dalle finalità sconosciute... Ovviamente le consiglio di desistere immediatamente e di consegnarsi all'avamposto della Federazione a voi più vicino.

-Sarek... Perchè Sarek ? Forse vogliono fare leva sulla... logica di Spock ?

-Non credo proprio dottore- il tono del giovane vulcan era perentorio -il messaggio è rivolto al capitano e mio padre non avrebbe bisogno di giochetti psicologici di stampo umano se volesse farmi intendere qualcosa... Si rivolgerebbe direttamente a me !

Il capitano alzò la mano destra, come a fermare l'eventuale proseguo delle illazioni fra i presenti in plancia: -Silenzio, per favore, fatemi sentire...

-Ma, nel caso...- il volto di Sarek parve assumere un aspetto ancora più grave -siate comunque intenzionati a proseguire quel che state facendo, qualsivoglia cosa sia, sappiate che per l'intera Flotta sarà quasi impossibile intercettarvi per almeno 12 ore a partire dalla ricezione di questo mio messaggio... Fatene buon uso, i miei uomini nei più importanti posti di comando non potranno fornirvi ulteriore copertura senza suscitare sospetti.

-Affascinante- l'ambasciatore Spock guardava il video senza tradire alcuna emozione oltre alla curiosità -non avrei mai pensato che mio padre potesse elaborare pensieri e decisioni così apparentemente distanti da ogni logica...

-Se, come credo, è vostra intenzione andare su Nuovo Vulcano a recuperare qualcosa... fatelo nel minor tempo possibile, non troverete nessuno a fermarvi.

Kirk era attonito alle parole di Sarek.

"Sa della nave temporale... cosa altro si sarà immaginato ?" Il pensiero dell'ufficiale scientifico correva veloce: -Credo proprio che dovremo dargli retta...

-Un'ultima cosa capitano- negli occhi del padre di Spock apparve per un secondo una luce particolare, molto poco in linea col pensiero logico: -Se può, finita la vostra missione, riporti a casa mio figlio... Ho già perso Amanda, non voglio perdere anche lui.

Lo schermo si fece buio.

-Il messaggio si è autodistrutto- disse Uhura.

Tutti rimasero a lungo senza parlare ed a Kirk affiorò un unico pensiero: "Temo sia più di quanto posso prometterle, ambasciatore".

Nuovo Vulcano era a poche decine di minuti ormai.

Checov osservava sgomento come l'intero settore fosse pressochè libero da ogni attività della Flotta.

-Capitano, dai dispacci che riceviamo sembra che l'intera Flotta ci stia cercando dalle parti di Tellar...

-Già, qualcuno li ha distratti con false informazioni...- Uhura guardò Spock, il giovane Spock, ed abbozzò un sorriso.

Come imbarazzato, il vulcan si alzò dalla sua postazione e si mosse verso Kirk.

Con le braccia conserte dietro la schiena e le gambe leggermente divaricate, assumendo una postura il più possibile formale, Spock si rivolse al capitano: -Se me lo permette, vorrei esprimere il mio estremo disappunto per il comportamento di mio padre...

-Spock, per favore...

-No, capitano, la prego di farmi finire. Sono estremamente addolorato dal fatto che l'azione di Sarek possa, ad una prima osservazione, risultare come dettata da...- fece fatica a continuare -...dall'emotività ! Inoltre il suo riferimento alla salvaguardia della mia persona è totalmente fuoriluogo e...

-Spock !- Il tono dello Spock anziano non ammetteva repliche: -Abbiamo altro a cui pensare, ti prego di metterti seduto e di continuare il tuo lavoro. Adesso !

Il giovane vulcan divenne quasi cinerio ma, abbassata la testa, tornò alla sua postazione senza aggiungere altre parole.

Kirk guardò l'ambasciatore, ammiccando divertito.

Il vulcan venuto dal futuro si limitò a chiudere gli occhi ed a scuotere, quasi impercettibilmente, la testa: -Siamo in orbita alta su Nuovo Vulcano. La nave spaziotemporale di Notbe è abbastanza piccola da poter essere agganciata dal teletrasporto dell'hangar navette. Tutta l'operazione non richiederà che pochi minuti.

Tre minuti dopo, la piccola nave del XXX° secolo si materializzò nell'hangar.

-Checov, ci porti via da qui a massima curvatura !

-Capitano, il sistema di difesa planetario ci ha agganciati- Sulu saltava con lo sguardo da un monitor all'altro: -siluro fotonico in arrivo !

-Scudi al massimo !- Pochi secondi dopo l'ultimo comando di Kirk, la nave venne scossa come un fuscello dall'esplosione.

-Colpo diretto, signore. Scudi all'80 %.

-Checov, questa curvatura ?- Gridò il capitano alla volta del timoniere.

-Questione di secondi, signor...

Un altro colpo andò a segno sulla nave: -Scudi al 53 %, sono siluri ad alto potenziale. Un altro colpo diretto e subiremo dei veri danni !

-Grazie per la notizia Sulu... Checov !

Kirk non fece in tempo a finire la frase che già si allontanavano a curvatura quattro, fuori dal sistema solare di Nuovo Vulcano.

-Ma è solo un rottame ! Un fottuto rottame...- McCoy osservava con sgomento la navetta di Notbe: -E tu vorresti farci credere che con questo scaldabagno viaggiavi nel tempo ?

Notbe guardò il dottore di soppiatto: -Capisco che la situazione renda fuoriluogo ogni formalità, però vorrei ricordarle, dottore, che sta parlando con un capitano.

-Capitano queste due palle, per quel che mi riguarda tu devi ancora nascere e non prenderò certo ordini da uno che, al momento, è soltanto del vago materiale genetico negli spermatozoi di un bis-bis nonno !

-Se è per questo, neppure io provo un gran piacere nel farmi insultare da un dottore fuori di testa, perlopiù morto da secoli... per quel che mi riguarda !

-Fatela finita, per favore, signori...- Scott scandì la parola 'signori': -Stiamo tutti lavorando per uno scopo ben preciso, insieme ! E... dottore, con tutta la buona volontà non capisco da dove possa venire la sua improvvisa competenza in fatto di navi spaziotemporali...

L'ingegnere tornò ad osservare l'abitacolo della navetta: -E' fantastico... riconosco soltanto alcuni di questi strumenti, o perlomeno immagino a cosa possano servire, ma altri sono... stupefacenti, al di là dei sogni più arditi di qualsiasi progettista della nostra epoca.

Notbe sorrise: -Ha servito bene, con onore, ma non la studi troppo Scott, in ogni caso a noi basterà soltanto questo, ed il resto è meglio che se lo dimentichi.

Il capitano del futuro scardinò uno sportello semidistrutto e dal vano sottostante estrasse un grosso cubo nero, levigato e lucido.

Scott era eccitatissimo: -Dunque, se ho ben capito, li dentro c'é... un buco nero...

-Lo chiami 'buco nero', 'stella nera', 'singolarità Alpha'... Comunque è quel che ci servirà per far collassare quella Stella- Notbe fece come per accarezzare l'artefatto -pure se, purtroppo, non potrà più portarmi a casa, mai più...

-Capitano- dopo un lungo parlottare a bassa voce fra loro, l'anziano vulcan mise una mano sulle spalle della sua giovane controparte -io e... Spock avremmo da chiederle una cosa.

-Mi dica ambasciatore, cosa la turba ?

-Questa nave non ha un nome.

Kirk rimase un attimo interdetto: -E' importante ?

-Noi crediamo lo sia, e nessuno ha diritto più di lei a battezzarla.

-Una nave senza nome è anche... senza anima, Kirk- aggiunse il giovane Spock.

-Non sembra un'affermazione dettata dalla logica.

-Capitano...

Kirk alzò ambedue le mani alla volta dei vulcan: -Ok, ok... non ci trovo niente di sbagliato... Vediamo...

Il giovane comandante rimase un attimo assorto, finché un sorriso non gli giunse alle labbra: -Va bene, direi che un bel nome sia proprio necessario...

-Bounty ? Botany Bay ? Jolly Rogers ?- McCoy trovò irresistibile inserirsi nella conversazione: -Finalmente anche questi due ghiaccioli con le orecchie a punta hanno espresso una buona idea, molto umana peraltro...

-Dottore, ma lei deve da contratto essere sempre così sopra le righe ?- Disse l'anziano Spock.

-Kobayashi Maru !

Tutti si voltarono a guardare Kirk.

-Si, Kobayashi Maru... lo trovo beneaugurante, non credete ?

Checov, nascosto dalla sua consolle, si tastò con forza i 'gioielli di famiglia'.

Non ci furono cerimonie ne bottiglie di Champagne lanciate contro lo scafo...

Kirk si limitò ad annotare nel diario di bordo che la loro nave, la nave che si sarebbe dovuta chiamare 'Enterprise', era stata ribattezzata 'Kobayashi maru'.

Sulu non aveva potuto fare a meno di sottolineare che in giapponese il termine 'maru' stava ad indicare un battello commerciale, così com'era dall'epoca in cui erano gli oceani terrestri e non l'infinito Spazio a far da palcoscenico a lunghi e pericolosi viaggi lontano dalla terra ferma.

-Non siamo una nave militare, non siamo una nave da trasporto e neppure possiamo definirci dei pirati, anche se è la condizione... giuridica più simile alla nostra.

Kirk parlava con pacatezza ed ispirazione ai presenti in plancia: -Francamente vedo questo vascello come un esploratore, un esploratore dell'ignoto. Quello che stiamo facendo, in effetti, lo afferriamo solo in parte. Abbiamo deciso, contro tutti e contro tutto, di sacrificare tutta la nostra esistenza, i traguardi raggiunti e le aspettative, ad una causa che, nel migliore dei casi, vedrà le nostre azioni e la nostra stessa esistenza svanire nel ricordo. Il nostro è un atto di fede, fede che speriamo ben riposta- lanciò, senza volere, un rapido sguardo alla volta di Notbe -nella speranza di evitare un futuro drammatico per la Federazione e per tutto il quadrante Alpha... Non abbiamo certezze, forse abbiamo buttato al vento le nostre vite per pura pazzia... Ed a maggior ragione, una volta di più, voglio ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno scelto di abbandonare la strada sicura per un destino incerto, destino del quale, probabilmente, non saremo mai neppure consci.

Ho deciso, non senza ironia, è chiaro, di chiamare la nave Kobayashi maru perché, come nel noto test in Accademia, anche noi non avremo scelta. L'unica differenza è che forse, forse, il nostro sacrificio avrà un senso, darà un futuro alla Federazione. Non sarà un semplice test attitudinale per vedere come si affronta la morte...

-Grazie, capitano. Onestamente avevo seri dubbi di trovare gente così pazza da lanciarsi in quest'impresa- l'anziano Spock si alzò dalla consolle e fece qualche passo verso il centro della plancia -anche se ero più che sicuro che... per avere qualche possibilità di trovare dei simili pazzi, avrei dovuto cercare fra i rappresentanti della razza umana...

Kirk si mise a ridere, ma tutti notarono come si trattasse di un riso amaro.

Scott osservava il capitano Notbe, intento ad armeggiare con mille macchinari intorno ad un siluro fotonico. Per quanto senza innesco, veder manipolare un ordigno da diversi kilotoni lo inquietava un po': -Dunque... Lei sta sostituendo il detonatore di massa con il suo... 'cubo' ? La procedura non mi è del tutto chiara...

-Mi duole dirglielo Scott- Notbe alzò per un attimo il viso dal circuito stampato sul quale lavorava da tempo: -Ma dubito di poterle spiegare le mie azioni senza tirare in ballo alcuni secoli di progresso tecnologico di là da venire.

Scotty parve per un attimo incupirsi: -Forse potrebbe perderci un po' più di tempo...

-Già, il tempo !- Il capitano abbandonò del tutto la postazione di lavoro e si mise viso a viso con lo scozzese: -Noi stiamo lavorando proprio sul 'Tempo' ingegnere, sul tempo presente, passato e futuro, sul tempo relativo e sul tempo percepito e, paradossalmente, quel che ci manca è proprio il tempo. Le 12 ore di Sarek sono scadute e siamo alla mercé dell'intera Flotta: è soltanto questione di... tempo prima che ci intercettino e ci disintegrino in mille pezzi, e non ho tempo per lezioni di nessun tipo ! Le chiedo scusa se le sembro sgarbato ma sono certo che comprenderà il mio punto di vista.

L'ingegnere tirò un lungo sospiro: -Come vuole lei, capitano, ma una cosa deve spiegarmela lo stesso: assunto che vuol fare implodere una stella... immagino che questo siluro modificato dovrà arrivare il più possibile all'interno dell'astro stesso, possibilmente al centro. Noi non possediamo alcuna tecnologia in grado di portare questo ordigno nel nucleo di una stella. Non esiste corazza, non esistono scudi ne altro che possano contrastare l'enorme, inimmaginabile potenza di quelle fornaci a fusione... Come pensa di poterlo fare ?

Notbe rimase silenzioso e tornò ai suoi circuiti.

-Bene ! Situazione Checov.

Il timoniere rispose prontamente alla richiesta di Kirk: -Signore, la rotta programmata non ha subito variazioni e siamo perfettamente in linea con tutte le previsioni. Ci muoviamo a curvatura sei, la nave è in perfetta efficienza. Fra due minuti e 7 secondi saremo nello spazio interno del sistema solare.

-Ma...- McCoy era allibito -siamo tornati nel nostro sistema ? Se non è follia questa... Jim, cosa diavolo credi di fare ?

-Non è affatto follia, Bones- ribatté il capitano -per prima cosa è probabilmente l'ultimo posto dove pensano di poterci trovare, ma ci sono motivazioni molto più importanti...

-Dottore, se il capitano me lo permette posso spiegarle, con parole semplici, adatte anche a lei.

McCoy decise di non rispondere alla provocazione dell'anziano ambasciatore, mentre Kirk fece un gesto come per approvare la richiesta del vulcan.

-Nella mia realtà abbiamo usato più volte una massa solare come... fionda...- il giovane Spock guardò contrariato il se stesso del futuro, colpevole nei suoi pensieri di semplificare davvero troppo quanto stavano per fare -...per superare le barriere del tempo e tornare nel passato... o nel futuro.

-Einstein spiega chiaramente come una massa gravitazionale curvi lo spazio intorno a se, come fu provato da Eddington già negli anni venti del XX° secolo, e...

-Spock, per favore, lascia parlare il te stesso più vecchio... e più saggio.

Il giovane vulcan dovette faticare non poco per reprimere un moto d'ira nei confronti di McCoy.

L'ambasciatore continuò a parlare: -Seguendo determinate coordinate a bassa curvatura, ed approfittando di una grande massa gravitazionale come quella del Sole, intorno al quale gireremo, verremo riscagliati nello spazio ma... in un altro tempo. Angolo d'incidenza, velocità e massa solare ci permettono di calcolare, con buona approssimazione, 'quando' ci ritroveremo...

-Ovviamente è molto più complicato di come l'ambasciatore l'abbia descritto, ed è per questo che useremo il Sole: il signor Spock e l'equipaggio della nave...- Kirk si ritrovò un attimo titubante nel dirlo -...Enterprise, nella loro realtà, hanno già usato due volte...

-Tre a dire il vero- sottolineò l'anziano vulcan -anche se una volta fu del tutto involontario.

-...tre volte- continuò Kirk -il nostro Sole per spostarsi nel tempo. L'esperienza acquisita ci ha permesso di tagliare drasticamente i tempi necessari per calcolare la rotta.

-Tempo, tempi... Non si parla d'altro... E cosa avete fatto di bello saltando qua e là da un anno all'altro, ambasciatore ?

-Beh- lo Spock del futuro strinse le labbra in una strana smorfia -ormai non c'é più nulla da nascondere, vista la situazione... Una volta andammo a recuperare delle balene.

-Balene ? Sono estinte da tanto tempo !

-Appunto, Leonard, appunto... E tu eri con me, beninteso.

-Con tutta la buona volontà, non vedo proprio come abbiate potuto coinvolgermi in una missione di paleontologia...

-Signore, siamo visibili ai sistemi di rilevamento della Flotta e prossimi all'inizio della... corsa.

L'intervento di Checov mise fine ai ricordi: -Segnalo inoltre la presenza di una traccia a curvatura dall'orbita terrestre, in rotta d'intercettazione.

-Nave classe Constitution, signore. E' la Excalibur !- Disse Sulu.

-Possono prenderci ?- Kirk parve immediatamente preoccupato.

Checov studiò bene il monitor: -No, sono in ritardo su di noi... Se il salto temporale avverrà come stabilito, spariremo dai loro sensori 47 secondi prima dell'agganciamento.

Kirk si alzò in piedi: -Checov, immetta il programma di corsa intorno al Sole e lanci l'esecuzione automatica, scudi al massimo... passeremo molto vicini alla corona solare...

-Tutto l'equipaggio si assicuri bene alle sedie- disse il primo ufficiale.

-Corsa iniziata, la nave è in automatico !

Pigiato l'ultimo pulsante, Checov appoggiò le spalle alla propria poltrona e guardò nel monitor principale la sagoma, enorme e terribile, del Sole venirgli incontro.

Le luci principali si spensero in automatico e la plancia rimase illuminata soltanto dai fievoli led dell'emergenza. La nave iniziò a scuotersi in maniera preoccupante.

-Un'ultima cosa... Nei prossimi minuti e possibile che proviate sensazioni... strane.

Mentre l'ambasciatore profferiva queste ultime parole, la Kobayashi maru parve scomparire nell'inferno di fuoco della fornace solare.

-E questa chi è ?

La giovane donna era infuriata. Le olofoto che aveva lanciato sulla scrivania di McCoy sembravano inequivocabili. Leonard osservò con malcelato imbarazzo se stesso, completamente nudo, impegnato in un gioco a due con una bellissima schiava di Orione.

-Ehm... Myriam... E' stato... è stata una situazione del tutto involontaria, ti giuro !

-Davvero, un incidente dunque... Povero caro, e come è successo ?

Il giovane dottore guardava ovunque, evitando accuratamente lo sguardo di sua moglie: -Era, era una missione commerciale... Eravamo su Denarvus VII...

-Oh, si !- La donna simulò per un attimo uno sguardo pieno di comprensione ed attesa nei confronti del consorte: -Certo, immagino... siete andati a vendere tecnologia medica a quei pirati e, ti devi esser detto, in fondo sono a centinaia di anni luce da casa, chi mai scoprirà una piccola scappatella ?

Per un attimo McCoy si ritrovò ancora ben assicurato alla sua poltrona nel centro medico, si guardò nuovamente intorno alla ricerca della moglie: -Cara, è stato un errore, io...

Myriam gli apparve nuovamente davanti, ma non era più lei: sopra il suo bel corpo, troneggiava la testa irata di una leonessa. Il dottore si impaurì ulteriormente vedendo che schizzava lampi dagli occhi.

-Leonard, è l'ultima che mi fai. Vattene di qui. Io ti mangerò tutto quel che hai, tutto ! Tutto !

L'anziano ambasciatore osservava se stesso, adolescente, giocare con la madre. Sarek, nascosto alla vista, scuoteva la testa con estremo disappunto. La visione non lo sconvolse affatto ma rimase colpito nell'incrociare lo sguardo con il giovane primo ufficiale che, perplesso, osservava la stessa situazione senza riuscire a nascondere un forte imbarazzo.

Kirk camminava per la plancia e fece per sedersi sulla poltrona di comando: rimase sorpreso trovandola occupata da un altro uomo. Questi aveva una divisa simile, una divisa da capitano della Flotta stellare. Si fermò a guardarlo, conscio di guardare se stesso. Ma era un altro se stesso...

-Stai facendo la cosa giusta, Jim ?- Chiese l'uomo seduto.

-Tu cosa faresti ?- Disse di rimando.

L'uomo rise, rise fortemente, rise tanto: -Io il mio l'ho già fatto, pivello. Ora tocca a te...

La Kobayashi maru smise di tremare, le luci si riaccesero, ma passarono ancora dei minuti prima che l'equipaggio riprendesse piena conoscenza.

-Ma che cazzo di esperienza ! Neanche col Peyote...

-Ha familiarità con la Mescalina, dottore ?- Disse il primo ufficiale, con una punta di malizia.

McCoy parve riprendersi del tutto: -Chi ? Io ?! Nooo, no... Beh, da giovane ho dovuto sperimentare un po' con qualche sostanza psicotropa... sapete, la ricerca, lo studio...

-Bones, abbiamo altro da fare. La situazione Checov ? Abbiamo ancora l'Excalibur alle calcagne ?

-No, capitano, siamo totalmente soli. Ho ripreso il controllo della situazione, attendo la nuova rotta. Nave sempre operativa al 100 % ma...

-Cosa ?- La voce preoccupata del timoniere mise in guardia Kirk.

-Comandante, qui è Scott dalla sala motori !

-Parli, ingegnere. Ci sono problemi ?

-Signore... non so bene come sia potuto succedere ma... i cristalli di Dilitio mostrano un enorme grado di consumo, del tutto inatteso. Consiglio al momento di non superare curvatura cinque se non vogliamo ritrovarci a piedi quanto prima...

L'anziano vulcan si accarezzò il mento: -E' un possibile effetto collaterale, che sperimentammo anche noi durante uno dei viaggi suddetti. Speravo di averlo scongiurato compensando la risonanza dei cristalli.

Kirk parve contrariato: -Ottimo, signore... magari poteva avvisarci prima !

-A che pro, capitano ?- La risposta dell'ambasciatore arrivò flemmatica: -In ogni caso non avremmo potuto farci nulla... prima.

Il capitano nascose il suo disappunto: -Vediamo piuttosto se ha funzionato... Uhura, agganci un radiofaro, il primo che trova e guardi se è in grado di dirci in che anno siamo.

-Già fatto signore... è incredibile ma ci siamo riusciti. Siamo nel passato !

Kirk finalmente liberò la sua tensione e si lasciò andare ad un gesto di vittoria, alzando un pugno alla volta del monitor principale. Checov e Sulu si scambiarono delle pacche sulle spalle.

-In che anno siamo, tenente ?- Chiese il giovane Spock, beccandosi un'occhiataccia da Uhura per la sempiterna formalità che usava con lei durante il lavoro.

-Spock... Signor Spock ! Se quanto ricevo è corretto siamo nel... 2156.

Ambedue gli Spock parvero immediatamente contrariati dalla notizia, mentre Kirk tentò di ricordarsi il perché quella data gli fosse familiare in qualche modo.

-Spock... sia chi sia...- disse il capitano leggermente imbarazzato -2156... ?

-Non è molto positivo come anno d'arrivo, Jim- Kirk si stupì sentendo l'anziano vulcan chiamarlo per nome -il 2156 vide l'inizio della guerra fra la Coalizione dei Pianeti, forma larvale di quella che sarebbe diventata la Federazione, e l'allora misterioso Impero stellare Romulano...

-Ed è proprio nello spazio romulano che dobbiamo andare- chiosò il primo ufficiale.

La notizia aggiunse ulteriori preoccupazioni. La Kobayashi maru si ritrovava a corto d'energia e, come se non bastasse, avrebbe dovuto raggiungere una zona del quadrante già pericolosa in tempo di pace, figuriamoci in guerra.

Kirk si ritrovò momentaneamente indeciso riguardo la prossima azione, finché Uhura non lo allarmò ulteriormente: -Capitano, messaggio da una nave stellare in avvicinamento a curvatura cinque...

-Sullo schermo tenente, ma non consenta loro di vederci.

Dopo secondi di rumore statico, il volto deciso ed autoritario di un uomo apparve sul visore.

Kirk riconobbe la divisa della flotta terrestre e, dopo qualche secondo, pure chi la indossava: era un personaggio noto, che aveva 'fatto la Storia'.

-Sono l'ammiraglio Jonathan Archer, capitano della NX-01A della Coalizione dei Pianeti uniti.

Siete nello spazio di competenza della Flotta terrestre: vi prego di identificarvi.

La Kobayashi Maru si allontanava dal Sistema Solare in fretta, ma non quanto Kirk avrebbe voluto.

-Qui sala motori: Capitano, i cristalli di Dilitio si esauriranno in fretta se non provvediamo a sostituirli...- La voce di Scott non nascondeva allarme e nervosismo.

-Consiglio di non superare curvatura 7. Questo dovrebbe permetterci abbastanza autonomia per raggiungere il sistema Daran- il Primo Ufficiale mostrò velocemente sui monitor di servizio una scheda informativa -su Daran Sei sono attive miniere di Dilitio anche in quest'epoca... Non dovrebbe essere difficile contrattarne un po' con i coloni...

Checov girò la testa alla volta del capitano: -Signore, la NX-01A di Archer non può superare curvatura 5.9, la semineremo facilmente.

-No !- La voce dello Spock anziano non ammetteva repliche: -E' illogico, recuperare Dilitio ci porterà via giorni: avranno tutto il tempo di trovarci... inoltre dobbiamo evitare ogni contatto con la gente di questo tempo.

-Beh, Archer ha una pazza voglia di conoscerci...

-Lo so, dottore- l'ambasciatore studiava il suo monitor -ma sono troppo distanti per poterci scandire... Noi siamo soltanto una traccia di curvatura anonima sui loro radar.

-Acceleriamo e seminiamoli, dunque...- Spock osservava perplesso il se stesso del futuro.

L'anziano vulcan scosse la testa in modo deciso e si rivolse a Kirk: -Capitano, dobbiamo tenerli a distanza costante e non perderli di vista... Sono la nostra unica speranza.

L'ammiraglio Archer osservava il monitor con preoccupazione e curiosità.

L'NX-01A 'Enterprise' era da quasi un'ora alla massima curvatura e dalla sala motori iniziavano ad arrivare messaggi preoccupanti.

-Ammiraglio, non potremo mantenere questa velocità ancora a lungo- era l'ingegnere capo Reginald Bigelow all'interfono -fra non più di 50 minuti il sistema andrà in autoconservazione e ci ritroveremo ad impulso... dobbiamo rallentare, per forza.

-Si mantiene a distanza costante, si adatta alla nostra velocità ad ogni minima variazione e sta costantemente appena oltre il limite dei sensori...

-Crede possa essere un qualche tipo di... riflesso ?- Azzardò il tenente Maywheater al timone, in risposta ai pensieri espressi ad alta voce da Archer.

Alzandosi dalla sedia, l'ammiraglio scosse leggermente la testa e puntò un dito sullo schermo: -No... e non credo sia quello che vogliono farci credere... Se volessero sarebbero già spariti dai nostri iper radar... No, c'é altro e devo capire cosa sia.

-Ehi lassù !- L'accento alieno del dottor Phlox si fece strada fra le comunicazioni di servizio, purtroppo accompagnato dal video del chiamante...

-E' un bel po' che avete preso tutta l'energia dal mio laboratorio, sapete che state per far morire una colonia di batteri Kelosiani ? Sarebbe un crimine ! Soprattutto per la mia produzione di yoghurt !

Archer guardò sconsolato il denobulano, completamente nudo, come sempre più spesso accadeva.

-Dottore... faremo il possibile e, per cortesia, spenga il video e ci lasci in pace !

Phlox fece appena in tempo a metter su la sua versione di 'mimica facciale esprimente disappunto' che la linea venne interrotta dall'intervento della tenente Sato, l'addetta alle comunicazioni e linguista.

L'ammiraglio tornò a sedersi ed appoggiò il viso sul palmo di una mano: -Dottori...

-Rubare il loro dilitio ?- Il giovane Spock era oltremodo perplesso: -Non vedo come sia possibile senza un assalto diretto, e non mi sembra sia quel che cerchiamo.

L'anziano ambasciatore lo guardò con malcelato disappunto: -E' assolutamente fattibile: ci teletrasportiamo nella loro sala macchine, tracciamo il dilitio e l'agganciamo e poi...

Kirk alzò la mano destra, fermando la discussione ed esprimendo il suo indiscutibile diritto ad avere la parola: -Spock... 'signori' Spock... Si parla di teletrasporto a curvatura, non vedo come sia possibile. Il dispositivo dell'ingegner Scott è stato sequestrato dalla Federazione, giusto ? Non abbiamo niente del genere a bordo.

Velocemente, aprì un canale diretto con la sala macchine: -Scotty, immagino tu abbia sentito... Non siamo in grado di farlo, è vero ?

Preceduto da uno strano singulto, lo scozzese rispose: -Ehm... diciamo che, anche se mi era stato vietato, ho passato un paio d'ore sul teletrasporto 4 mentre andavamo e tornavamo da Nuovo Vulcano.

-Non mi era sfuggito- l'ambasciatore aprì le braccia alla volta dei suoi interlocutori.

Il capitano Kirk soffocò un'imprecazione, salvo sfoggiare immediatamente dopo un sorriso pieno e rassicurante: -Può funzionare, può funzionare... Con quell'attrezzo infernale siamo in grado di spedire qualcuno su quella nave.

-Perché non teletrasportare semplicemente il dilitio da loro a noi ?

Il giovane vulcan rispose con tono di sufficienza alla domanda di Uhura: -A curvatura, possiamo teletrasportare dalla nostra nave fino alla loro senza problemi, ma non siamo in grado di fare il contrario se prima non tracciamo in loco quel che vogliamo prenderci.

Uhura sorrise forzatamente, già studiando come farla pagare a 'quello stupido arrogante' del suo inconsueto fidanzato.

-Vado al teletrasporto 4, fatemici trovare un tracciatore e facciamolo entro cinque minuti- Kirk si stava già dirigendo verso il turboascensore: -Spock... Ingegnere capo Spock, a lei il comando della nave e...

-...non se ne parla Jim, tu servi qui. Andrò io.

L'ambasciatore era fermissimo nella sua decisione e ne scaturì una breve discussione, che vide l'intero equipaggio offrirsi volontario.

-Forse vi dimenticate che non siamo in democrazia !- Kirk appoggiò le mani ai fianchi, volutamente esagerando la ridicola postura, come a sdrammatizzare.

-Io sono il capitano ed io vado in missione, chiusi i discorsi !

L'anziano vulcan si permise ancora un sorriso: -Capitano... tecnicamente io ho il grado di ammiraglio di flotta e non l'ho mai restituito.

Jim apparve sconcertato per un attimo e si apprestò a rispondere, quando un'altra voce si unì alla diatriba, qualcuno appena uscito dal turboascensore: -Signori, il mio lavoro sul siluro fotonico è terminato e tutte le istruzioni sono sul computer. Sono l'elemento più sacrificabile nell'economia di questa nave. Non ha senso lo faccia nessun altro.

-Logico, comandante Notbe, assolutamente ineccepibile.

-Mi congratulo, lei a volte non sembra umano.

Kirk stava per esplodere ascoltando il compiacimento degli Spock, ma dovette riconoscere in cuor suo che Notbe aveva ragione: -Capitano... Grazie. Si appresti alla sala teletrasporto insieme a Scott. Facciamolo e facciamolo in fretta.

-Ricapitolando...- Scott era agitatissimo: -Lei si ritroverà in sala motori e conosce la planimetria, non dovrà far altro che puntare l'illuminatore su questi serbatoi rossi- sul piccolo monitor della sala teletrasporto apparvero delle foto -e nel giro di due secondi li tracceremo e caricheremo a bordo e...

-...e nell'attimo stesso che aggancerete i serbatoi dei cristalli la nave uscirà di curvatura.

L'ingegnere scosse fortemente la testa: -Si ! Ma noi avremo ancora per diversi millisecondi la sua traccia e faremo in tempo a riportarla a casa.

Scott spese ogni grammo delle sue capacità per apparire tranquillo e sicuro, senza troppo successo agli occhi di Notbe, il quale evitò di farglielo notare sfoggiando un gran sorriso.

Jonathan Archer non era diventato ammiraglio per caso.

Reed, il capo della sicurezza, non riusciva a capire per quale motivo fosse necessario schierare tutte le sue risorse in campo: aveva messo uomini nei punti cruciali, come il ponte, la sala tattica, l'hangar navette e la sala motori.

Sembrava quasi che Archer si attendesse un arrembaggio... Ma questo non era possibile mentre viaggiavano a curvatura...

Phaser alla mano, Reed si aggirava di ponte in ponte in compagnia delle sue squadre.

"Debbono entrarci i sulibani, o qualcun altro che non si è ancora accorto che la 'guerra fredda temporale' è finita... Sempre se una guerra temporale può finire..."

Un improvviso scintillìo presso il nucleo di curvatura lo ridestò immediatamente dai pensieri.

Al termine del teletrasporto, l'istinto portò Notbe a buttarsi a terra di scatto.  
Il primo colpo di Reed gli passò centimetri sopra la testa.  
Il secondo lo prese in pieno.  
Era già tardi.  
L'inglese vide scomparire dei grossi serbatoi, collegati a dei tubi che immediatamente collassarono, impedendo altri danni e fughe radioattive.  
L'ufficiale senti una breve, forte scossa sotto i suoi piedi: la nave era fuori dalla curvatura.  
L'allarme era assordante e le rosse luci d'emergenza avevano già sostituito l'illuminazione standard.  
Imprecò sottovoce, stringendo i pugni fin quasi a farsi male.  
Esitava a girarsi verso l'intruso... da dove sentiva arrivare le voci del suo personale di sorveglianza: era certo di quel che avrebbe visto o, meglio, non visto.  
Ovviamente era scomparso con i serbatoi.  
Ovviamente...  
-Tenente, che dobbiamo fare con questo ?  
Reed si voltò di scatto: l'uomo, perché quello era, giaceva a terra scomposto, svenuto.  
Una guardia, nell'anonima tenuta blu, stava inginocchiato su di lui, monitorandolo.  
Accennò un mezzo sorriso: -Cenerentola starà benissimo al risveglio...  
-Subito in infermeria, guardato a vista, di corsa !  
-Reed...  
L'ammiraglio era sul comunicatore: -...cosa diavolo è successo ? Siamo senza energia, solo le riserve d'emergenza...  
Il capo della sicurezza si sentì come paralizzato. Aveva fallito ! Aveva messo in pericolo la nave...  
-Reed, risponda.  
-Ammiraglio... qualcuno si è teletrasportato a bordo e deve aver illuminato il serbatoio del Dilitio... lo hanno rubato... Non sono riuscito a fermarlo, è colpa mia.  
Per qualche secondo dal comunicatore uscì soltanto della statica.  
-Tenente... Chiunque riesca a teletrasportare cose ed esseri viventi da una nave che viaggia a curvatura ad un'altra... ed a queste distanze... avrebbe potuto schiacciarci in un secondo. Sono certo che lei abbia fatto tutto il possibile.  
Reed fu grato per queste parole, ma era certo di aver comunque fallito: -Ammiraglio, abbiamo un prigioniero in infermeria...  
-La prossima volta, prima di inutili scuse, mi comunichi cose come questa Reed, grazie.  
-Ah, scus...  
Archer chiuse la comunicazione, lasciando l'ufficiale a riordinare le priorità.

Al termine del teletrasporto, l'istinto portò Notbe a buttarsi a terra di scatto.  
Il primo colpo di Reed gli passò centimetri sopra la testa.  
Il secondo lo prese in pieno.  
Era già tardi.  
L'inglese vide scomparire dei grossi serbatoi, collegati a dei tubi che immediatamente collassarono, impedendo altri danni e fughe radioattive.  
L'ufficiale senti una breve, forte scossa sotto i suoi piedi: la nave era fuori dalla curvatura.  
L'allarme era assordante e le rosse luci d'emergenza avevano già sostituito l'illuminazione standard.  
Imprecò sottovoce, stringendo i pugni fin quasi a farsi male.  
Esitava a girarsi verso l'intruso... da dove sentiva arrivare le voci del suo personale di sorveglianza: era certo di quel che avrebbe visto o, meglio, non visto.  
Ovviamente era scomparso con i serbatoi.  
Ovviamente...  
-Tenente, che dobbiamo fare con questo ?  
Reed si voltò di scatto: l'uomo, perché quello era, giaceva a terra scomposto, svenuto.  
Una guardia, nell'anonima tenuta blu, stava inginocchiato su di lui, monitorandolo.  
Accennò un mezzo sorriso: -Cenerentola starà benissimo al risveglio...  
-Subito in infermeria, guardato a vista, di corsa !  
-Reed...  
L'ammiraglio era sul comunicatore: -...cosa diavolo è successo ? Siamo senza energia, solo le riserve d'emergenza...  
Il capo della sicurezza si sentì come paralizzato. Aveva fallito ! Aveva messo in pericolo la nave...  
-Reed, risponda.  
-Ammiraglio... qualcuno si è teletrasportato a bordo e deve aver illuminato il serbatoio del Dilitio... lo hanno rubato... Non sono riuscito a fermarlo, è colpa mia.  
Per qualche secondo dal comunicatore uscì soltanto della statica.  
-Tenente... Chiunque riesca a teletrasportare cose ed esseri viventi da una nave che viaggia a curvatura ad un'altra... ed a queste distanze... avrebbe potuto schiacciarci in un secondo. Sono certo che lei abbia fatto tutto il possibile.  
Reed fu grato per queste parole, ma era certo di aver comunque fallito: -Ammiraglio, abbiamo un prigioniero in infermeria...  
-La prossima volta, prima di inutili scuse, mi comunichi cose come questa Reed, grazie.  
-Ah, scus...  
Archer chiuse la comunicazione, lasciando l'ufficiale a riordinare le priorità.

Sul ponte della Kobayashi maru passarono secondi di incertezza.

-Scott... allora ?

Dall'interfono del suo posto di comando, esitanti, le parole dell'ingegnere capo raggiunsero Kirk: -Capitano... abbiamo il dilitio, ma i segnali vitali di Notbe si sono affievoliti prima di poterlo agganciare...

-Probabilmente è stato solo stordito, è un quadro compatibile.

Il vecchio Spock annuì all'affermazione della sua giovane incarnazione.

Seguirono secondi di silenzio, mentre la nave continuava ad allontanarsi a curvatura sette dalla NX-01A, diretta verso lo spazio romulano.

Kirk sembrava guardare nel vuoto, poi: -Checov, inversione verso l'ultima posizione della nave di Archer. Massima curvatura.

-Capitano... recuperare Notbe sarebbe rischioso...

-Spock, sai bene chi sono e che non cambierò idea, tutta la solita tirata sul quel che è logico fare, o meno, puoi anche risparmiartela !

L'anziano vulcan sorrise, consapevole che Kirk stava rispondendo stizzito al suo primo ufficiale, per quanto l'osservazione fosse scaturita da lui.

Il giovane Spock taceva, imbarazzato ed avvilito, sotto lo sguardo di malcelato scherno di Uhura.

Kirk continuò a dare ordini a ripetizione: -Scott, carichi quel dilitio. Checov, raggiunta la nave si tenga a distanza utile per i sensori e continui ad offuscare le nostra generalità. Spock... Voi Spock... suggerimenti per piano d'azione, prego !

-Capitano, io...

-Dottor McCoy, intervenga pure se ritiene di aver da dire qualcosa di sensato ed attinente alla situazione, oppure...

-Qui McCoy dall'infermeria: chiudo.

-Il problema Capitano è che la nave, ora che non è più a curvatura, avrà probabilmente gli scudi alzati. Anche il teletrasporto... magico di Scott non mi risulta sia in grado di superarli...

-Giusta considerazione tenente Sulu- Kirk non nascondeva un certo nervosismo -ed è un problema da risolvere subito.

-Capitano, se posso...

Kirk girò la testa alla volta di Checov: -Ovviamente. Ha qualche idea ?

Il giovane russo sembrò esitare e si permise un colpo di tosse prima di rispondere: -l'NX-01a è stata la prima nave federale ad avere dei veri e propri scudi d'energia, in sostituzione della precedente tecnica di polarizzazione dello scafo...

-Continui pure, mi dica qualcosa che non so.

-Ehm... si trattava di scudi alquanto primitivi, fondamentalmente frutto di reverse engineering sul poco che i terrestri erano riusciti a... recuperare della tecnologia vulcan.

-Dica pure 'rubare', non è che ci offendiamo.- Il vecchio Spock quasi si pentì della puntualizzazione, ma non riusciva a contenersi: -Sapevamo bene della vostra fame costante di informazioni, e delle vostre scorciatoie per venirne in possesso... entro certi limiti ve lo abbiamo sempre permesso e ci ha fatto capire meglio con chi avevamo a che fare.

Il russo parve imbarazzato, mentre Kirk si morse la lingua pur di non controbattere: -Checov, per favore...

-Dicevo, capitano, che quegli scudi richiedevano molta potenza ed erano assai poco efficienti. L'NX-01a è praticamente alla deriva in questo momento, dubito abbiano convogliato agli scudi molta dell'energia rimasta; un colpo diretto di faser fra le gondole motore dovrebbe essere assolutamente in grado di farli scendere completamente per molti secondi.

-Per un colpo di faser dovremmo avvicinarci molto, risultando completamente visibili ai sensori della nave... non mi sembra una grande idea- la voce di Scott dall'interfono risultava confusa fra i mille rumori della sala macchine -sempre che anche un singolo colpo non sia sufficiente a far saltare in aria quel macinino.

Sulla plancia calò il silenzio, subito interrotto da Sulu: -Signore, fra due minuti saremo alla portata del teletrasporto del signor Scott, fra dieci saremo rilevabili dalla loro nave.

-Da quel che so, Archer non ha mai incontrato l'Ent... la Kobayashi Maru...

-E' probabile che molte cose siano ancora top secret- disse il primo ufficiale, in risposta alla constatazione di Kirk -così come è possibile che la nostra azione abbia già cambiato il passato ben oltre i nostri desideri.

Kirk intrecciò le dita delle mani e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo.

L'ammiraglio Archer osservava l'uomo che stava seduto di fronte a lui, l'uomo apparso dal nulla che aveva reso la sua Enterprise un ammasso inerme di metallo alla deriva.

Lo studiò a lungo: di bell'aspetto, possente, di carnagione scura... apparentemente sulla cinquantina, forse meno. Decisamente umano o, perlomeno, perfetto nel sembrarlo.

-Bene... benvenuto a bordo, signor... ?

L'uomo sembrò ignorare le sue parole, apparentemente più interessato a guardarsi intorno.

Lo avevano ammanettato e due colossi della sicurezza gli stavano alle spalle, pronti ad ogni evenienza.

-Non ha molta voglia di parlare, vero ?- Archer abbozzò un sorriso, mentre sorseggiava una tazza di caffè tiepido: -Però almeno il nome, ed il numero di matricola, credo possa dirmeli. Nel suo tempo le cose non funzionano più così ?

Il visitatore parve continuare a disinteressarsi a quanto Archer gli diceva, ma il rapido fremito di una palpebra convinse l'ammiraglio di aver toccato il nervo giusto.

-Sa cosa è questo ?- Notbe, suo malgrado, si ritrovò sotto gli occhi uno strano oggetto, una specie di piccolo cilindro di metallo. -Può parlare, sa ? E' soltanto una domanda che senza dubbio esula dalla necessità di mantenere segreta la sua identità...

-Non so nulla, me lo dica lei.

-Ah- Archer lo guardò fisso negli occhi -dunque ha pure il dono della parola... beh, le rispondo subito: non ho la più pallida idea di come funzioni, si è dimostrato refrattario ad ogni analisi, ma l'unica cosa che sappiamo per certo è che si tratta di un artefatto sulibano, una delle pochissime cose che siamo riusciti a recuperare dalle loro scorribande.

-E' tutto molto interessante, la ringrazio capitano. Ora mi porterà in visita alla nave ?

-Magari in un secondo momento... Comunque complimenti per il sarcasmo.

Archer puntò l'oggetto alla volta di Notbe.

-Se vuole intimidirmi con le armi... Le posso dire che sta perdendo tempo.

-Ha detto bene: tempo !

L'ammiraglio allargò le braccia e sorrise alla volta di Notbe: -Vede, tutto quel che sappiamo è che questa... cosa si illumina se puntata verso un organismo che ha... viaggiato nel tempo, e più si illumina, più il soggetto risulterà un abituè di questa inconsueta pratica. Un accessorio molto utile per un soldato impegnato in una guerra temporale, non crede ?

Archer sfiorò con un dito la base del piccolo cilindro che, immediatamente, rilasciò una luce talmente intensa da obbligare i presenti a coprirsi gli occhi.

-Lei mi stupisce, signore- Archer tornò a sfiorare l'invisibile interruttore, spengendo l'oggetto -da quanto vedo...

La nave fu scossa violentemente e per poco l'ammiraglio non cadde sul pavimento. Le luci della stanza si misero a tremare per qualche secondo.

Archer fece in tempo a vedere gli ultimi bagliori di un teletrasporto.

L'uomo era scomparso.

-Notbe è a bordo, capitano.

Kirk sorrise platealmente alle parole di Scott.

Alzandosi quasi di scatto dalla poltrona di comando, fece un segno inequivocabile a Sulu che, senza attendere oltre, riportò la Kobayashi maru in rotta per i territori romulani.

Quindici minuti dopo McCoy, appoggiato con fare distratto ad una consolle, osservava il giovane comandante della nave, trattenendosi a stento dall'aprir bocca.

Spock, il vecchio Spock, osservava divertito: -Dottore... non è difficile capire che lei voglia dare un personale apporto all'interpretazione di quanto accaduto...

-Magari vi farà piacere sapere, prima di tutto, che il capitano Notbe è in ottima salute e ci raggiungerà presto in plancia.

-Uhm- Checov prese incautamente la parola -abbiamo avuto tutti i resoconti in diretta dall'infermeria, il medivac...

McCoy lo incenerì con uno sguardo, ed il russo tornò velocemente ad occuparsi di altro, lasciando il discorso a metà.

Il dottore tornò alla sua preda iniziale: -Jim, caro amico mio... Tu e questo branco di folli avete appena rischiato di far saltare in aria una nave della federazione, anzi, la prima nave a curvatura a chiamarsi Enterprise...

Kirk lo guardò, simulando estrema disinvoltura: -Leonard... era un rischio calcolato, ed abbiamo avuto successo.

-Cosa c'é di calcolato in un'azione senza precedenti ?- McCoy praticamente urlava: -Avete fatto esplodere un siluro fotonico, teletrasportato a distanze folli con quel raggio magico del folletto scozzese, a poche decine di metri dallo scafo di quel vecchio rottame da museo ! Ma sapete quante cose potevano andar male ?

-Perdoni dottore- la voce di Scott dalla sala macchine continuava ad arrivare gracchiante e disturbata in plancia -ma non c'é una gran tradizione di folletti in Scozia, forse si riferisce all'Irlanda...

-A dire il vero, ingegnere capo, il dottore non ha tutti i torti...

McCoy girò la testa alla volta del vecchio Spock, incredulo all'idea che questi potesse appoggiare una sua considerazione.

-...in effetti quelli che definiamo 'folletti' fanno parte di mitologie nate e sviluppatesi in Bretagna, salvo diffondersi velocemente, avendo ampia risonanza popolare, in Inghilterra e Scozia. Già nel decimo secolo...

-Io, io...

McCoy quasi tremava, rosso in viso, e paralizzato dalla rabbia.

-Tu, Leonard, hai bisogno di dormire. Ti dirò che non sei il solo. A letto, dottore, è un ordine !

Ormai impotente, il dottore sembro afflosciarsi e, mestamente, si diresse verso i propri quartieri.

In plancia tornò la calma.

-Kirk...- il primo ufficiale si era avvicinato al posto di comando e sussurrava all'orecchio del capitano -...credo proprio che anche tu debba obbedire al tuo stesso ordine.

Kirk annuì con la testa e, dopo aver lasciato il comando al giovane Spock, si ritirò in cabina, addormentandosi di colpo.

Il supporto vitale della NX-01a 'Enterprise' aveva energia per mesi, ma sarebbero passate soltanto poche ore prima dell'arrivo di una nave recupero, già in rotta di intercettazione.

Archer prese nota che tutti i sistemi di registrazione a bordo erano andati irrimediabilmente distrutti da sovraccarichi causati dall'esplosione che li aveva investiti. La natura stessa della detonazione non poteva venir supportata da nessuna rilevazione diretta.

Archer, sconsolato, osservava gli infruttuosi tentativi di recupero da parte del personale addetto ai computer, rimpiangendo l'assenza della capitano T'Pol, in missione diplomatica su Vulcano.

"Lei sa pensare fuori dagli schemi, un'arma formidabile per un vulcan..."

-Ammiraglio...- il guardiamarina Abrams era timoroso -...credo di aver trovato un riscontro... curioso.

-Ottimo, guardiamarina, mi spieghi cosa intende- disse Archer, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Sforzandosi di non balbettare, il giovane iniziò a parlare lentamente, quasi scandendo le parole: -Beh... alcuni sensori sullo scafo sono ancora in grado di analizzare la composizione dello spazio circostante... nell'area delle gondole motore rivelano le tracce di atomi d'antimateria annichilitisi...

-Questo fa pensare all'esplosione di un ordigno, non è una sorpresa...

-Si, ammiraglio, però...- Abrams represse un singulto -ci sono anche evidenti segni di svariate leghe metalliche, in percentuale fra loro, come dire... curiosa.

-Mi sta stancando, guardiamarina. Trovi altri aggettivi se vuole tergiversare, oppure venga al punto !

-E' terrestre !- Le parole uscirono di getto dalla bocca del giovane, ormai terrorizzato.

-Si spieghi meglio- Archer lo squadrò di tutto punto: -Cosa intende con questa affermazione ?

-Co...come lei sa bene, signore, la tecnologia dei siluri fotonici ad alto potenziale è cosa recente per la Coalizione dei pianeti ed il progetto è terrestre... E' il mio campo e conosco bene i particolari, compresa l'esatta composizione del residuo di un siluro esploso nello spazio vuoto.

-Quindi ?

-Quindi quello che abbiamo analizzato è sovrapponibile in maniera sospetta a quello che lascerebbe un qualsiasi ordigno costruito dai cantieri terrestri di Sidney. Sembrerebbe soltanto... più potente di quelli che stiamo utilizzando, ma l'aumento di potenza in sé non comporta un'importante variazione del design dell'arma, signore...

-E' un'affermazione grave, guardiamarina.

-E' tutto quel che abbiamo, ammiraglio.

Archer annuì e, poco dopo, si ritrovò a pensare senza costrutto, lo sguardo perso nel grande schermo della plancia.

Ebbe la sicurezza che non sarebbe arrivato in fondo a questa storia.

Fuori da ogni rotta canonica, prossima all'incerta frontiera con l'impero romulano, la Kobayashi maru fendeva la trama dello Spazio a curvatura 8.

Un uso accorto della nave avrebbe richiesto giorni di viaggio ma, anche se in apparenza nessuno ci pensava, tutti erano consci del fatto che, in un modo o nell'altro, non ci sarebbe stato ritorno.

Le sollecitazioni date dal campo di curvatura mettevano a continua prova la struttura della nave e Scott rilevava, impotente, l'emergere di piccole criticità in tutto il sistema.

Ma il Sole assassino si avvicinava ogni secondo di più.

Tutto l'equipaggio era presente in plancia, compreso un silente Notbe, quasi distrattamente seduto ad una consolle secondaria.

-Visto che l'obbiettivo è prossimo, credo sia ora di definire bene scopo e modalità della nostra... ultima azione.

Pur senza volerlo, le parole di Kirk suonavano oltremodo gravi.

-Credo che tutti siano consci del fatto che, a questo punto, è impossibile abbandonare la strada intrapresa. Abbiamo fatto una scelta, dobbiamo onorarla, in nome... di tutto quello in cui crediamo e che, francamente, sarebbe retorico, ridondante, ricordare una volta di più... non è tempo di celebrazioni, non è tempo di gioire ne di piangere.

Stiamo per fare qualcosa che speriamo serva a dare un futuro migliore alla federazione, qualcosa di cui probabilmente non conosceremo mai le conseguenze. Stavolta...

Kirk involontariamente guardò gli Spock: -...Stavolta siamo guidati più da una sensazione che dal puro raziocinio, una sensazione così forte da piegare anche la logica più ferrea.

L'ambasciatore vulcan accennò un segno di consenso con la testa. Il suo giovane omologo sembrava più incerto.

-Siamo da tempo all'interno dello spazio romulano. Il nostro obbiettivo è ormai a sole due ore di viaggio- Kirk strinse platealmente i pugni -ed è alquanto probabile che nessuno riesca a rilevarci. Possiamo farcela !

Timidamente, l'equipaggio iniziò ad annuire alla chiosa del capitano: Checov abbozzò un 'hurrah !' a bassa voce ma, se pur c'era convinzione, la rassegnazione sembrava sovrastare l'entusiasmo nei presenti.

Il primo ufficiale prese la parola: -Arriveremo a massima curvatura nel sistema 74GD, la federazione non ne conosce il nome ufficiale e, a soli dieci milioni di chilometri di distanza, lanceremo un siluro fotonico verso il Sole del sistema.

Il giovane Spock sembrava distante mentre esponeva il piano d'azione. Ripeteva meccanicamente procedure già studiate, anticipava ogni domanda con adeguate precisazioni. La Kobayashi avrebbe potuto sopportare per molti minuti la vicinanza alla stella e, rilasciato l'ordigno, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di allontanarsi a curvatura.

-Il siluro è stato potenziato in gittata e velocità- era Scotty a parlare -ed il percorso è già programmato nei suoi computer...

-Signore- disse Sulu alzando una mano -confesso che mi risulta ancora oscuro come quel semplice siluro possa penetrare in un sole e distruggerlo...

-Capitano Notbe ?- Kirk lo invitò nel dibattito.

L'uomo del futuro sembrava taciturno ed assorto dal momento del suo ritorno a bordo, ma prese subito la parola senza esitazioni: -Grazie. Come tutti saprete ho impiantato nell'ordigno un dispositivo presente nella mia nave temporale... una singolarità artificiale di terrificante potenza. Questo basterà ad isolare il siluro dalla materia solare, grazie ad un campo di forza in grado di resistere per la frazione di secondo necessaria a portarlo in prossimità del nucleo della stella. Una volta in posizione la... singolarità sarà... liberata, ed abbiamo calcolato abbia forza più che sufficiente a far implodere questo Sole ed a scomparire da questo piano dello Spazio per sempre...

-E' abitato questo sistema solare ?

Tutti rimasero per un attimo come congelati alla domanda di McCoy.

Deciso, intervenne l'anziano ambasciatore: -No, Leonard, prima di intraprendere lo sfortunato viaggio con la Jelly fish ho studiato storia e caratteristiche del sistema, col benestare del senato romulano: 74GD non ha pianeti formati, solo rare fasce asteroidali ed un paio di pianeti gassosi di nessuna importanza.

-Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto portare con noi all'Inferno della gente innocente...

"Caro dottore, vogliamo annullare una linea temporale e tutti quelli che ci vivono, ovunque. Ci siamo arrogati il diritto di essere noi l'Inferno".

Pensò amaramente il primo ufficiale.

Meno 50 minuti.

-Signore, intercetto moltissime comunicazioni subspaziali- Uhura pilotava abilmente la sua consolle -criptate, ovviamente. Provengono da quelli che sembrano essere almeno trenta vascelli...

-Sono in rotta di intercettazione ?

-Non proprio...- era il giovane Spock dalla postazione sensori a rispondere al capitano -...in effetti ci limitiamo a superarle, rimangono nei nostri apparati per pochi secondi...

-La flotta romulana di quest'epoca è perlopiù dotata di pesanti cannoniere capaci soltanto di velocità sub curvatura- disse l'altro vulcan dell'equipaggio -ma possiamo essere certi che se finora ne abbiamo rilevati una trentina...

-...ce ne sono almeno attrettanti occultati, nascosti chissà dove.

L'anziano vulcan annuì compiaciuto alla volta di Notbe, responsabile dell'ultimo intervento.

-Come si dice... Occhi ed orecchie in allerta !- Disse Kirk, abbozzando un sorriso amaro.

-Non dovrebbe esserti difficile, Spock- ridacchiò, maligno, McCoy.

Il giovane vulcan alzò ambedue le sopracciglia e disse, sconsolato: -Sa dottore, è davvero un peccato. Le sue battute sono sempre più grevi e telefonate. Prenda in considerazione l'ipotesi di cercare un buon paroliere.

-Potrebbe avere un futuro come intrattenitore sulle astronavi da crociera. I turisti tendono ad essere di bocca buona.

Aggiunse l'ambasciatore.

McCoy rimase zitto per un attimo, poi: -No, contro due non posso farcela... ma chi se ne frega, tanto saremo tutti morti fra poco.

Così dicendo, abbozzò un improbabile ghigno e si mise a far finta di studiare qualcosa su di un palmare.

Meno trenta minuti.

Nella luce soffusa del vano siluri, Scotty riuscì a trovare l'ultimo codice. Il siluro di Notbe gli rivelò finalmente i suoi segreti.

Con orrore e frustrazione, l'ingegnere scoprì di non essere in grado di interpretare gran parte delle informazioni acquisite. Copiò quanto possibile in un pad e ripristinò la sicura impostata dall'agente temporale.

Meno venticinque minuti.

Isolati in una saletta, Kirk e Scott, insieme al primo ufficiale, guardavano perplessi i dati del palmare.

-Non capisco, ingegnere capo, sono informazioni intraducibili per le mie conoscenze... francamente compatibili, credo, con quanto affermato da Notbe.

Il vulcan era quasi incredulo di aver trovato un enigma così fuori dalla sua portata: avrebbe dato la vita pur di avere il tempo di studiarlo e comprenderlo... Ma era il tempo, forse, a volere la sua vita.

-Signor Spock, neppure io so leggerle ma...- indicò una fila di oscuri diagrammi sul monitor -questi schemi lasciano intravvedere un qualcosa che non mi spiego, che non dovrebbe esserci...

-Cosa intendi ?- La preoccupazione di Kirk cresceva ad ogni parola di Scott: -Monty... Sai cosa c'é in ballo. Stiamo sbagliando a fidarci ?

-Posso aiutarvi ?

L'anziano vulcan, lo Spock del futuro, era apparso quasi dal nulla.

Kirk ed il primo ufficiale si guardarono per un secondo negli occhi: ambedue non poterono fare a meno di sospettare che, se nella storia c'era qualcosa di poco chiaro, era difficile non vedere anche l'ambasciatore quale parte, più o meno consapevole, del presunto complotto.

Il capitano ruppe gli indugi: -Spock, spiegami questo !

La mano incredibilmente rugosa, ma ferma, del vulcan prese il pad.

L'ambasciatore studiò i dati per molti secondi, poi alzò gli occhi dallo schermo: -Affascinante...

Meno venti minuti.

-Signore, siamo nel sistema 74GD. Usciamo dalla curvatura e procediamo a massimo impulso, come da programma.

Sulu, alla postazione di guida, si guardò intorno più volte: il capitano non era in plancia, e neppure i vulcan erano presenti. Il giapponese rivolse la sua attenzione a Checov, che espresse perplessità con una strana smorfia del viso. Uhura era troppo impegnata nella ricerca di trasmissioni aliene per far caso alle strane assenze, ingiustificate sul ponte di una nave ormai prossima al compimento della missione.

-Dottore, dov'è il capitano ?

McCoy tirò sul col naso, in modo fastidioso, ed allargò le braccia verso il timoniere: -Non ne ho idea, sembra che tutti abbiano deciso di non venire allo spettacolo...

Nello schermo, enorme, apparve finalmente il sole del sistema, il loro bersaglio.

Spock, l'anziano Spock, guardò ancora i dati del siluro e si rivolse ai presenti: -Non sono in grado di decifrare bene quanto leggo, ci separano secoli e secoli di studi e scoperte da questa tecnologia, ma credo di poter dire con una certa sicurezza che quell'ordigno è dotato di uno scudo metafasico.

Scotty sembrò illuminarsi: -Ecco, questo spiega tutto ! Notbe non mi ha mai convinto con l'idea di un campo di forze in grado di resistere ad una stella...

-Metafasico ?

-Si, Jim- l'ambasciatore assunse un'aria delusa ed allarmata -ai miei tempi furono fatti degli esperimenti segreti a riguardo, peraltro con esiti disastrosi.

-In teoria, un campo metafasico è in grado di far esistere l'oggetto che contiene contemporaneamente su diversi piani dimensionali senza che, fisicamente, sia davvero presente in alcuno di essi- il primo ufficiale sembrava impressionato dall'idea -in pratica, una nave protetta da uno scudo metafasico sarebbe... immateriale, intangibile... attraverserebbe come un ectoplasma qualsiasi ostacolo e sarebbe di conseguenza immune ad ogni azione ostile...

-Nonchè in grado di attraversare una stella senza danni- Kirk aveva colto il punto: -Visto che questa tecnologia è evidentemente in uso nel XXX° secolo... per quale motivo Notbe non ci ha informati ?

-Non sono affatto certo che siano davvero in grado di padroneggiarla- lo Spock anziano fu perentorio -è qualcosa di troppo indeterminato e dagli imprevedibili effetti collaterali, suppongo anche per la federazione del futuro.

-Non capisco cosa abbiamo da perdere, visto che forse è l'unica speranza di questa nostra azione.

-Esatto, ingegnere capo, è l'unica possibilità che abbiamo.

Notbe si unì platealmente al concilio, con un phaser spianato verso gli altri partecipanti.

Meno 15 minuti.

-Ha corso un serio rischio, capitano- la voce dell'anziano vulcan era lenta e pacata -se lei fosse rimasto nell'NX-01 avremmo già disinnescato quel siluro.

Notbe fece alcuni passi indietro, per assicurarsi una linea di tiro ampia: -Ambasciatore, non potevo dirvi la verità, per i motivi che credo siano chiari a tutti adesso, ma le assicuro che non c'é altro da fare.

-Un dispositivo metafasico ed un buco nero artificiale ? Ci sono precedenti ?

Solo l'orgoglio e la rigida disciplina mentale impedivano alle parole del giovane Spock di far trasparire una rabbia cinerea: -Se davvero sapete padroneggiare queste tecnologie nel XXX° secolo... perché nascondercelo ?

L'uomo del futuro abbozzò un sorriso amaro: -Le padroneggiamo... in parte. Le pattuglie spaziotempo sono dotate di un dispositivo che si basa sulla multidimensionalità; la polizia temporale non potrebbe esistere senza.

-Un dispositivo che tiene le navi al di fuori della corrente del... tempo ?

-Più esattamente, signor Scott, un circuito reattivo che si mette in funzione nel caso di riscritture del tempo, dovute ad una modifica del passato. Un meccanismo metafasico che esclude la nave dall'onda della formattazione del tempo A in favore del tempo B.

-Permettendogli di continuare ad esistere in ogni caso... certo, è logico e necessario.

-E' così, ambasciatore- Notbe annuì all'anziano -anche se, per onor di verità, visto che non ho nulla da nascondervi ormai, è verissimo si tratti di una tecnologia inaffidabile, con un'alta percentuale di... fallimenti.

L'ambasciatore lo guardò negli occhi: -Capitano, cosa intende ?

Notbe parve esitare per un attimo: -Ci sono state altre crisi, pur se mai gravi come questa, e sono state molte le navi che... non sono mai tornate, perlomeno non nella nostra dimensione...

-Perdonate... non so se l'essere il capitano di questa nave, per quanto vascello pirata, mi dia il diritto di intromettermi nel vostro piacevole conversare...

Kirk non sembrava aver motivo alcuno per contenere la sua rabbia: -Ma voglio ricordarti, poliziotto del tempo, che ci hai trascinati in un'avventura senza ritorno ed ora, mi sembra di capire, anche senza speranze. Abbassa quell'arma e fatti da parte !

Il capitano della Kobayashi maru fu frenato nei suoi intenti dal forte braccio del primo ufficiale: -Spock ! Levati di mezzo, maledetto...

-Signori, ho il phaser a massimo raggio, ovviamente settato per stordire. Ogni vostra azione servirà soltanto a farvi risvegliare con un gran mal di testa...

-Se mai potremo risvegliarci, capitano Notbe- disse Scott, indicando la stella, sempre più grande, su di un monitor a parete: -Cosa succederà quando il suo raffazzonato ordigno entrerà in quel sole ?

-Esattamente quel che abbiamo previsto, le probabilità sono a nostro favore.

-Notbe, io...

Una grande fluttuazione nella gravità artificiale troncò il discorso del comandante kirk sul nascere.

Meno nove minuti.

-Ah, siete qui !

McCoy, malamente in piedi, appoggiato ad una paratia, si rivolse agli uomini, e vulcan, che lentamente si stavano rialzando dal pavimento. Il primo ufficiale non aveva perso l'occasione e Notbe giaceva svenuto, vittima della presa vulcan.

-Mentre stavate a divertirvi una decina di navi si sono... beh... materializzate dal nulla ed hanno iniziato a spararci; forse è il caso di andare in plancia...

Nessuno ascoltò l'intera frase: tutti corsero ai loro posti.

Kirk piombò sul ponte di comando come una furia: -A dopo le spiegazioni sulla nostra assenza. Situazione, Sulu !

-Navi romulane, numero indefinito... appaiono e scompaiono continuamente.

-E' la loro tattica, quella che usarono durante la guerra- Kirk era già al suo posto di comando -compensano la scarsa velocità e maneggevolezza. Checov, danni e percorso ?

-Solo un colpo diretto, un'arma ad energia di scarsa potenza, nessun serio danno. Abbiamo gli scudi al massimo e procediamo verso il bersaglio a metà impulso. Sette minuti al lancio del siluro.

-Li possiamo eludere, signore, o vuole che attacchiamo ?

-Sulu, li eviti, non siamo qui per scatenare una guerra.

-Jim, probabilmente lo abbiamo già fatto...

Disse lo Spock anziano, sedendosi affaticato alla consolle scientifica.

-Non li sottovaluti... in quella guerra non avevano armi ad energia al nostro livello, ma provarono a compensare con ordigni termonucleari ad altissima potenza che potrebbero risultarci estremamente dannosi.

-Il problema ambasciatore è che fare di quel siluro.

Kirk guardava i presenti, uno dopo l'altro: -Vorrei avere il tempo di chiedere il vostro parere, vorrei poter decidere il da farsi con il vostro supporto... ma non posso... siamo arrivati fin qui, rinnegando tutto in nome del... futuro. Ed ora non sono neppure vagamente certo di fare la cosa giusta...

-Capitano- era il primo ufficiale -Scott segnala che è impossibile disinnescare il siluro in tempo: dovremmo provare a distruggerlo.

-No !- Barcollante, quasi trascinandosi sulle gambe, anche Notbe era arrivato in plancia: -Capitano Kirk, Spock... voi Spock... non potete farlo. Ogni azione, ogni tentativo lo farà soltanto detonare e moriremmo tutti senza scopo. Dovete ascoltarmi o la federazione, l'intero quadrante, crolleranno nel caos...

-Notbe, mi dica soltanto una cosa- l'ambasciatore, parlando, si alzò dalla sua postazione -quando la sua nave è stata colpita dall'onda di formattazione... è certo di essere... riemerso nella sua dimensione d'origine ?

L'uomo del futuro sembrò paralizzarsi poi, scuotendo leggermente la testa, rispose: -Si, ragionevolmente sicuro, per quanto si possa essere sicuri parlando di tempo e dimensioni... ma non comprendo il motivo di questa domanda... il futuro che ho visto è comunque il vostro e sono qui per evitarlo.

-Lei è certo che l'arrivo di Nero abbia segnato il nostro futuro ?

-L'onda di formattazione non può che essere nata da quell'evento.

-Siamo ad un minuto dal lancio !- La voce di Checov interruppe la conversazione: -Cosa dobbiamo fare, signore. Se blocco la camera di lancio...

-Non servirebbe- disse mestamente Notbe -appena attivato entra in metafase... attraverserebbe la nave, incorporeo, fino all'obbiettivo.

-Capitano Kirk, distruggiamo quest'ordigno e facciamola finita qui !- La voce dell'ingegnere capo tuonava potente all'interfono: -Posso farlo ancora per pochi secondi...

-Lo lasci andare, Scotty.

Zero.

L'agile Kobayashi praticamente ignorava il nugolo di navi ostili che tentavano inutilmente di inquadrarla. Il siluro, invisibile a qualunque rilevazione, lasciò la stiva e, pochi secondi dopo, arrivò nel nucleo della stella.

Passarono secondi.

-Non capisco, non sembra succedere nulla.

Le parole di Uhura caddero come macigni in plancia.

-Qualcosa non ha funzionato...ato...ato...ato...

Kirk ebbe la curiosa sensazione di sentire il proprio eco, salvo accorgersi che stava abbandonando se stesso. Per un attimo pensò di esser morto, si meravigliò esistesse davvero una vita oltre la morte ma, subito, si accorse che le cose stavano andando diversamente.

Come riflesso in cento specchi, Kirk vide le immagini di se e degli altri, della plancia, della nave e del sole, moltiplicate innumerevoli volte, allontanarsi l'una dall'altra... dapprima esitanti, poi sempre più veloci. Inizialmente identiche, poi sempre più diverse...

-Cosa sta succedendo ? Spock...

-E' un'epifania, Jim, un'epifania dimensionale...

Gli occhi del giovane primo ufficiale erano terrorizzati ed affascinati.

Repentino, un sole implose, sparendo nel nulla.

Accanto, etereo, un altro si allontanava intatto, fino a sparire, e poi un altro, un altro ancora...

Kirk riprese a respirare soltanto molti secondi dopo.

Tutti erano rimasti ammutoliti ai loro posti.

La moltiplicazione, o quel che era, sembrava terminata. Tutto era quel che avrebbe dovuto essere.

Tranne il buio.

Il buio profondo che mostrava il monitor.

Il sole era scomparso.

-Ce l'abbiamo fatta, capitano, ce l'abbiamo fatta...

Kirk ascoltava le manifestazioni di timido entusiasmo in plancia.

C'erano sorrisi e strette di mano, ma nessuno pareva certo di quanto accaduto, lui per primo.

-Ambasciatore...

-Capitano, consiglierei di abbandonare il sistema, o quel che ne resta, e dirigersi lontani dallo spazio romulano.

-Ambasciatore, non mi sembra molto soddisfatto.

-Jim... forse abbiamo fallito, più o meno...

Kirk guardò l'anziano vulcan e fece per controbattere, ma il dottor McCoy si intromise nel discorso: -Ha ragione. Non dovremmo essere scomparsi anche noi ? Il futuro che conosciamo non esiste più, perché quel sole non è esploso distruggendo Romulus e quindi Nero non è mai tornato indietro nel tempo.

-No- l'ambasciatore scuoteva fortemente la testa -no, Leonard, non è questo il punto. Per il concetto di causa ed effetto, noi non potevamo sparire. Se non fossimo mai esistiti non saremmo potuti tornare indietro e cambiare il corso della storia, quindi...

-...quindi mi fa già male la testa.

-Caro dottore, ho sentito questa frase mille volte quando si parla del tempo e dei suoi paradossi. Confesso che mi fa fatica affermarlo ma la logica, perlomeno quella che riusciamo a concepire come tale, lascia presto il posto all'apparentemente assurdo in questi casi.

McCoy annuì e non ebbe da dire altro.

Checov segnalava, nervoso, i dati dei sensori: -Il nucleo solare evidenzia delle instabilità inspiegabili. Il sistema di implosione pare non abbia funzionato, oppure...

-Ha funzionato, a modo suo- l'anziano ambasciatore guardava il sole del sistema nel grande monitor della plancia -come temevamo il sistema metafasico ha in qualche modo interferito con il buco nero artificiale.

-Spock... cosa è andato storto ?

-Capitano, abbiamo creato una singolarità latente in questa stella... una bomba ad orologeria che, fra un paio di secoli immagino, farà esplodere il sole in modo imprevedibile e bizzarro, magari con onde di distruzione che raggiungeranno Romulus a curvatura...

-Vuoi... vuole dire che abbiamo creato noi l'evento che volevamo evitare ?

-Non è così semplice, Jim... Noi abbiamo creato ben altro.

Mentre la Kobayashi maru si allontanava dal sistema, vanamente inseguita dalle obsolete navi romulane, Kirk studiava i dati della stella che stavano lasciando alle spalle: -Spock, dove abbiamo sbagliato ? Perché quel sole risulta essere assolutamente intatto ?

Il giovane primo ufficiale parlottava sommessamente con il suo anziano alter ego. Interruppe la conversazione e rispose al suo capitano: -Jim, effettivamente la nostra azione pare non abbia avuto alcun esito.

-...la nostra azione non ha avuto alcuna efficacia.

-Perlomeno non in questa dimensione- l'ambasciatore parlava, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e le dita intrecciate -ma di effetti ne ha avuti fin troppi.

Jim si massaggiò la fronte con una mano: -Spock, cosa volevi dire con 'epifania' ?

Il primo ufficiale sembrò abbozzare una specie di sorriso: -L'ordigno di Notbe e la mostruosa potenza di una stella hanno, in qualche modo, creato un frangiflutti, per così dire.

-E' una buona analogia, Spock- l'ambasciatore assunse un'aria compiaciuta -un frangiflutti sul quale si è abbattuta l'onda temporale, dividendosi in tante altre onde distinte.

Il capitano Notbe, ignorato da tutti, aveva raggiunto i vulcan e si era seduto vicino a loro: -Quindi... non abbiamo cambiato il tempo, abbiamo soltanto creato altre dimensioni...

-Forse le abbiamo soltanto intraviste, ma erano comunque presenti, indipendentemente dalle nostre azioni.

-Mi sembra ci siano fin troppi 'forse, magari e chissà' nei tuoi ragionamenti, Spock- il dottore era alquanto serio mentre si rivolgeva al primo ufficiale -io so soltanto che lì c'é una stella che pare se ne sia bellamente fregata della nostra azione...

-...se ho ben capito quel sole sta per esplodere !

-Leonard, ci stiamo allontanando a curvatura 6, non corriamo alcun rischio.

-Davvero, Jim ?

-Non sarei così sicuro, capitano- disse lo Spock del futuro -non possiamo sapere...

La stella esplose, espandendosi a curvatura nove.

La Kobayashi si vaporizzò, insieme a tutte le navi romulane.

La distruzione totale coinvolse quattro sistemi solari, fra cui quello che ospitava la capitale dell'impero, Romulus.

Kirk guardava Notbe fisso negli occhi e sembrava trattenersi dal desiderio di prenderlo a pugni.

Il sole esplose, diventando una nova. L'intero sistema 74GD fu lentamente consumato dall'enorme palla di fuoco, insieme a decine di navi da guerra romulane. La Kobayashi, in curvatura, era già lontana.

Il giovane Spock discuteva furiosamente con McCoy.

La Kobayashi si dirigeva veloce verso casa, lasciando dietro di se un sistema abbandonato e gelido, con i pianeti che stavano lasciando, erratici, l'orbita di un sole ormai imploso.

Danneggiata da un'esplosione termonucleare, impossibilitata a raggiungere la curvatura, la Kobayashi si trovava alla mercé delle navi romulane.

Sullo sfondo, il fiero sole del sistema 74GD, intatto, pareva mostrare con forza l'orgoglio di un impero in espansione.

-Scudi al 18 %, signore- fece in tempo a dire Checov, prima di essere investito mortalmente dall'esplosione della sua consolle.

Fiamme e fumo si levavano ovunque.

Kirk pilotava disperatamente i phaser, sempre più deboli ed inefficaci.

L'anziano ambasciatore vulcan giaceva a terra, in una pozza di sangue verdastro.

-E' un vero peccato che la prova della Kobayashi maru non preveda possibilità di successo...- disse Kirk, sorridendo, alla volta del suo primo ufficiale.

La guerra fra la coalizione dei pianeti e l'impero romulano era in corso ormai da mesi. L'alto comando calcolava in centinaia di migliaia le vite perdute dal nemico, a fronte di perdite estremamente modeste, eppure non vi era tregua all'orizzonte.

La comandante T'Pol era stanca, inorridita da quell'assurda, illogica, carneficina. La nave dov'era momentaneamente distaccata, la Kolinahr, orgoglio della flotta vulcan, era in franchigia sulla stazione K-5, un'enorme base terrestre in costruzione, prossima ai territori reclamati dai romulani.

Seduta nel bar della stazione, se ne stava in disparte a leggere rapporti su di un palmare. Trovava sgradevole quell'ambiente di socializzazione forzata, così rumoroso e puzzolente, pieno di umani oggettivamente fastidiosi.

Ma a colpirla fu l'anziano vulcan che, mancando di rispetto per le convenzioni sociali, le si sedette davanti senza alcuna formalità.

Rimase quasi a bocca aperta per qualche secondo: era un approccio intollerabile !

-Lunga vita e prosperità, comandante- disse Spock -mi deve perdonare se le faccio indubbia violenza ma... Temo sia necessario.

-Chi è lei, signore ? E come si permette...

Spock allungò la mano e, dolcemente, le cinse un polso, trascinando la mano di lei verso la sua tempia destra. T'Pol, sbalordita e paralizzata per tanta audacia, per quest'incredibile licenza, sentì comunque il bisogno irrefrenabile di assecondare il vulcan.

Si ritrovò nella sua mente, osservando meraviglie ed orrori impensabili.

Tutto finì presto, l'anziano vulcan, gentile ma deciso, le allontanò la mano.

-Comandante, non posso dirle altro e neppure posso garantirle in alcun modo di non averla ingannata, ma la prego di ascoltare questa mia richiesta.

Così detto, tolse da una manica della tunica un piccolo rettangolo arancione: -Questo la prego di consegnarlo, fra 80 anni esatti, ad un giovane vulcan che, per l'epoca, si sarà fatto strada nell'Alto Comando. Il suo nome è, sarà, Sarek.

T'Pol sulle prime non osò replicare, si sentiva succube dell'enorme carisma dell'anziano e totalmente incapace di elaborare razionalmente quel che aveva visto durante la fusione mentale, poi fu soltanto capace di dire: -Cosa le da la sicurezza che lo farò ?

L'anziano la guardò benevolo: -Lo so.

Così detto, si alzò e se ne andò senza guardarsi intorno.

T'Pol guardò brevemente quel piccolo oggetto arancione, poi lo nascose in un anfratto della sua cintura.

-Davvero lo farà ?

-Certo, Spock- disse l'anziano ambasciatore al giovane che, improvvisamente, gli si era affiancato nella passeggiata della stazione -ed il giovane Sarek, pur senza sapere perché, percorrerà l'apparentemente illogica strada che gli mostreranno le istruzioni... Ed in un giorno molto lontano, nel nostro passato, troveremo una vecchia Enterprise abbandonata, ma in piena efficienza, e risulteremo a lungo in ombra per i sistemi di rilevamento della Federazione.

-In quante altre dimensioni staranno facendo la stessa cosa ?

L'anziano scosse la testa: -Non credo che l'evento ne abbia create più che poche decine, potremmo anche essere gli unici.

Il primo ufficiale abbassò lo sguardo: -Ma noi... perché dovrebbe essere importante assicurarci che accada veramente quel che è accaduto... In fondo abbiamo fallito, nell'ottica delle cose proposta da Notbe.

-Non credo proprio, anzi.

L'anziano entrò finalmente in un tunnel di collegamento verso un traghetto per il sistema più vicino, seguito dal giovane vulcan.

-Prima facciamo tutto come va fatto, poi ne riparleremo.

Il sorriso che accompagnò le ultime parole dell'ambasciatore provocò un certo sgomento nel primo ufficiale.

Spock era anziano, molto anziano a dire il vero, anche per un vulcan.

Il freddo di Nuovo Vulcano quella sera era mitigato dalla piacevole presenza di un vecchio amico.

Il dottor McCoy si era incautamente prestato ad un giro di conferenze sul rapporto fra l'approccio medico andoriano e quello terrestre, rischiando di provocare non pochi incidenti interplanetari. Di ritorno verso la Terra, aveva avuto l'opportunità di uno scalo sul nuovo pianeta madre della comunità vulcan.

Spock lo aveva accolto con grande familiarità; provava indubbiamente affetto per quella che, tornava a ripeterselo, era la persona più affine all'omologa conosciuta nel 'suo' tempo.

-Quindi, dottore, come è finita ?

-Ovviamente nel nulla ! E chi mai poteva accusarci di aver rubato una nave su Venere, quando eravamo tutti ben presenti e visibili a migliaia di persone sull'Enterprise in orbita terrestre ? Nessuno è risalito a noi, pensano a qualche grave azione terroristica ben congegnata, abili agenti stranieri...

-Però, mi diceva, stranamente negli ultimi mesi qualcosa sta cambiando.

-Già- McCoy sorrise apertamente -i fondi per la difesa sono stati tagliati drasticamente, a favore della ricerca. Molte navi da guerra vengono refittate per altri scopi e sono state promosse intense campagne di sensibilizzazione nei confronti dei rapporti inter specie che, son sicuro, porteranno indubbi benefici negli anni a venire...

-Dei propositi di riarmo romulano che paventava Notbe si sa qualcosa ?

-Dal poco che sento dire le sonde spia che sopravvivono alla distruzione non hanno notato nulla, anzi...- il dottore fece un'esplicita pausa ad effetto -se so una cosa, riportata dalla sua versione giovanile assetata di sesso- rise -è che quella stella pare assolutamente stabile... non si vede motivo per cui dovrebbe diventare quella che ci ha descritto nel futuro...

-Perché sicuramente non è quella.

McCoy lo guardò di soppiatto: -Non ricominciamo...

-Leonard... chi può dire da quale futuro provenga ? La stella del mio tempo era indiscutibilmente instabile, e si sapeva da secoli anche se nessuno mai avrebbe lontanamente immaginato quel che sarebbe successo. Inoltre... onestamente ho approfondito le mie conoscenze storiche negli ultimi tempi, e credo di riconoscere più di un'incongruenza fra quel che sapevo del passato e quel che ho appreso adesso.

-Spock, ma questo è ovvio !

-No, dottore, sto parlando del tempo prima della nostra azione, ma si tratta comunque di particolari talmente infinitesimali che, chissà, potrei sbagliarmi...

-Uhm...- McCoy bofonchiava: -Dubito che una testa quadrata come la sua possa sbagliarsi in queste cose...

-Dottore, non ho la testa quadrata.

-Nonostante l'età, mi sembra non abbia neppure una grande padronanza del concetto di metafora, ambasciatore, detto senza offesa.

Spock increspò le labbra: avrebbe forse voluto sorridere ma si trattenne.

-Rientrare sulla terra giusto poche ore prima che... i noi del passato la abbandonassero alla volta di Venere è stata un'azione davvero ben studiata.

-Di cui dobbiamo ringraziarla, Spock. La nave automatica inviata da suo padre era esattamente in orbita solare... proprio dove aveva scritto di farla arrivare, decenni e decenni prima. Non mi dica che anche a lei piace essere continuamente celebrato per i successi come il suo fratellino !

-Non è mio fratello...

-Ci siamo capiti !

-Non riuscirò mai ad abituarmi alle sue esplosioni umorali... a proposito, Scotty si è ripreso dallo shock ?

McCoy assunse un'espressione falsamente perplessa: -L'aver dovuto lanciare l'Enterprise, pardon, la Kobayashi maru nel Sole l'ha davvero depresso... Oltretutto era quasi impazzito per permetterle la necessaria efficienza per intraprendere un nuovo salto temporale... Ma rimetter mano sulla sua Enterprise l'ha velocemente guarito.

L'anziano iniziò a frugare in una credenza, tirandone fuori una polverosa bottiglia. La guardò a lungo, salvo lanciarla alla volta di McCoy che, in automatico, la prese al volo.

Sgomento, il dottore guardò il vulcan: -Vuole uccidermi ambasciatore ?

-Probabilmente si, di quella roba si muore ma, conoscendola, credo accetterà il rischio... era con me nella Jelly fish, come una specie di memento, un regalo fattomi da un caro amico tanto, tanto tempo fa.

McCoy tolse l'ultima polvere dall'etichetta e quasi svenne per l'emozione.

Non aveva mai visto un Bourbon così vecchio.

Spock chiamò un aerotaxi: in pochi minuti sarebbe arrivato in Accademia.

Curiosamente raccolse per primo l'appello un vecchio pod con autista. Il giovane ufficiale non se ne crucciò; un essere umano era pur sempre una struttura di comando ridondante, meglio averla.

Non si attendeva però che il pilota gli rivolgesse la parola: -Come sta, primo ufficiale ?

-Capitano Notbe ?!

-In persona.

-Mi... stupisce trovarla qui...

-Sto facendo vari lavori, voglio metter da parte abbastanza crediti da potermi aggregare a qualche missione civile di colonizzazione.

Il vulcan parve colpito: -Ha preso sul serio la promessa di non usare le sue conoscenze superiori per spianarsi la strada...

-Credo che di paradossi temporale se ne siano provocati fin troppi... e per colpa mia, oltretutto.

Il giovane vulcan rifletté in silenzio per molti secondi: -Amico mio, lei è stato strumento degli eventi, eventi che dovevano accadere. Probabilmente noi non cambiamo affatto, mai, il corso delle cose ma ne siamo soltanto attori passivi.

-E' un quadro piuttosto spaventoso, Spock... pensare che, nostro malgrado, siamo tutti agenti dell'entropia...

-E se lo scopo ultimo della vita intelligente fosse quello di comprendere l'entropia ?

Rimasero in silenzio per il resto del viaggio.

Kirk guardava il cielo stellato da una terrazza del centro di comando della Federazione sulla Terra.

Guardava i miliardi di stelle che, pur avendo viaggiato mille volte negli spazi più lontani, continuavano ad essere tanto distanti da essere irraggiungibili, qui come nel posto più remoto che avesse mai visitato.

Aveva evitato di farsi troppe domande su quanto era successo, su quanto aveva vissuto, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di tormentarsi riguardo la sua decisione finale.

Tuttavia... cosa sapeva di... certo ?

Di certo ben poco, se non che lui era lì ed ora.

Avevano creato altre dimensioni ? Avevano semplicemente potuto guardare per un attimo infinite dimensioni parallele preesistenti ?

Chissà perché, era arrivato alla conclusione, dettata dalla semplice emozione, di non aver sbagliato.

Sentiva che il suo futuro non era scritto in alcuna sua parte, che la strada davanti a se sarebbe stata carica di sconosciute meraviglie e spaventose minacce. Sapeva che avrebbe combattuto, come pensava gli uomini dovessero fare, contro il caos, l'odio, la morte...

Velleitario ? Forse...

Spock era anziano, molto anziano a dire il vero, anche per un vulcan.

Aveva affrontato quel viaggio con scarse aspettative, ed era rimasto sorpreso di come il nuovo senato romulano, che aveva sostituito la precedente assemblea, interamente massacrata dai Remani del ribelle Shinzon, sembrasse disponibile a nuove aperture nei confronti della Federazione. La recente, onerosa, cooperazione contro le forze del Dominio, ed il contributo insostituibile dell'Enterprise di Picard nell'eliminazione della minaccia remana, avevano alquanto ammorbidito certe storiche contrapposizioni.

Intensi colloqui si svolgevano da settimane e Spock, considerato un autorevole super partes da tutti, lavorava costantemente con la Pace come unico scopo.

Quella sera, invitato dall'alto ammiraglio Tallerak a cena, si ritrovò a conversare a lungo sui trascorsi del rapporto fra le due grandi civiltà.

-Nessuno ha mai capito il perché della guerra del 2156, ammiraglio. Rimane un grande mistero nei nostri database- disse l'ambasciatore, mentre assaggiava distrattamente un'amara minestra di radici -sappiamo soltanto che, senza provocazione, attaccaste le nostre colonie prossime al confine, facendone strage al costo, illogico, di terribili rappresaglie.

-E' vero, non potevamo vincere ambasciatore- disse l'ammiraglio, con fare curiosamente amichevole per un romulano -ma troppa fu la rabbia e la paura conseguente alla vostra azione, che definirei un po' più di una provocazione.

La frase catturò l'attenzione del vulcan: -Di quale provocazione sta parlando, signore ? Credevo di avere accesso a tutti i file, peraltro ormai completamente desecretati, di quel conflitto...

Tallerak sorrise: -Lei sa che i nostri segreti, invece, sono molto ben mantenuti... Un segreto deve rimanere tale per sempre.

Spock storse la bocca: -Mi permetta di affermare che trovo questa posizione alquanto discutibile, perlomeno nella maggioranza dei casi.

-Uh- l'ammiraglio sbuffò platealmente -ovvero quando non torna comodo ai quartier generali della Federazione...

-Ammiraglio, ho come l'impressione che lei stesse per raccontarmi qualcosa.

Tallerak si alzò dalla tavola, mestamente imbandita ad uso dei romulani, e mosse una mano per aria. Un grande schermo olografico apparve dal nulla.

-Questo è Kalak, il sole del nostro sistema Mun'kik.

-Non sono a conoscenza di questo astro.

-Non ne dubito, Kalak è scomparso poche ore prima del nostro... sconsiderato attacco.

-E' esploso ? Non risulta alcuna nova in quei giorni, non sono eventi che passano inosservati.

L'ambasciatore era perplesso e dubbioso, l'inganno aveva sempre accompagnato la politica romulana.

L'ammiraglio si versò del liquido verde in un alto bicchiere, senza dubbio della birra romulana pensò Spock, e continuò a parlare: -I fatti sono semplici. Intercettammo una nave misteriosa entro i nostri confini, inafferrabile per la nostra flotta dell'epoca, e questa riuscì ad arrivare nel sistema Mun'kik, poi...

Con il movimento di un dito, l'immagine incerta sullo schermo mostrò il sole allontanarsi a velocità mostruosa, anzi... si stava restringendo ! Spock seguì attentamente la progressiva scomparsa dell'astro, che si estinse in un bagliore.

-Mi faccia capire ammiraglio... Cosa ho visto ?

-Non offenda la mia intelligenza... ha visto un sole implodere.

-E' stata quella nave ? Come ? E chi erano ?

Tallerak bevve alcuni sorsi dal suo bicchiere, rimanendo per secondi a guardare nel vuoto: -Facciamo un patto... lei per un secondo ignorerà la nostra presunta tendenza all'inganno, io farò altrettanto con la vostra presunta capacità di mentire come nessun altro.

Spock chiuse gli occhi: -Chissà se c'é davvero differenza fra ingannare o mentire, vedo solo sfumature semantiche... Mi dica, ammiraglio.

-Non so cosa sia successo. Decenni di studi non ci hanno dato risposte. Nessun residuo analizzabile, nessun senso nell'azione. Mun'kik era un sistema di nessuna importanza, senza pianeti abitabili ne risorse degne d'interesse. Non ci tenevamo neppure un presidio.

-Una dimostrazione di potenza ?

-Non avrebbe senso, ambasciatore, senza rivendicazioni.

-Ci attaccaste pensando fossimo stati noi ?

Tallerak esitò: -A dire il vero erano tutti contrari, inoltre grazie alla nostra rigida catena di comando e di controllo, neppure gli equipaggi delle navi impegnate nel sistema ebbero modo di accorgersi di quanto stava avvenendo, escludendo poche decine di persone nelle plance di comando, soldati integerrimi che mai rivelarono, come da ordine del senato, quel che avevano visto.

-Dunque ? Cosa portò alla guerra ?

-Soltanto l'azione di un comandante locale, impazzito per l'odio, che portò la sua flotta di settore ad attaccare le vostre colonie...

Spock era sconcertato: -Perché non avete... già, l'orgoglio... avete preferito farvi uccidere piuttosto che ammettere un errore.

-Lei ci conosce, ambasciatore.

-Conosco i vulcan, e so che farne derivare un romulano non è difficile.

Tallerak elaborò velocemente se era il caso di considerare l'ultima affermazione dell'ambasciatore un'offesa, ma preferì sorvolare: -Qualunque cosa sia successa, quella nave, in qualche modo, ci ha distrutto una stella.

-Me ne dolgo, ma la Federazione non credo abbia alcuna responsabilità !

-Forse i vostri servizi segreti ?

-Ammiraglio, come potevamo avere armi capaci di tanto ?

Il romulano giunse le mani: -In effetti non lo abbiamo mai pensato... Comunque, noi distruggemmo quella nave. Era infinitamente più potente delle nostre ma, colpo dopo colpo, la mettemmo in ginocchio... infine la terminammo con una testata termonucleare, un colpo diretto.

-Avete fatto in tempo a studiarla ?

-Le nostre cannoniere erano ben poco sofisticate... di superiore a voi avevamo soltanto il dispositivo d'occultamento. Non raccogliemmo dati degni di nota prima di vaporizzarla.

Spock allargò leggermente le braccia: -Poco lungimirante.

-Tuttavia...- Tallerak mosse ancora una mano in aria: -Solo recentemente qualche storico autorizzato ha ripreso in mano gli scarsi dati di quell'evento e, dimenticata da tutti, è venuta fuori questa... foto, l'ultimo regalo della nostra bomba atomica in rotta di collisione con quella nave... gliela faccio vedere solo per curiosità, ne pensi quel che vuole... Non ci è di alcuna utilità e la facciamo tornare subito nell'oblio dell'imponderabile...

L'anziano vulcan sentì nascere in se pesanti emozioni, che represse a fatica.

La foto era ben dettagliata, una ricostruzione di buona qualità dai sensori dell'arma romulana. Era una sola, unica, assurda immagina.

Si vedeva in primo piano il disco superiore di una nave classe 'Constitution'.

Tutti i dati identificativi erano stati coperti da una mano di vernice arancione, ma sotto si intravvedevano ancora le scritte originali in caratteri neri:

U.S.S. ENTERPRISE

NCC-1701

Spock inarcò un sopracciglio.

Fine


End file.
